Diciembre 2011: Los últimos días
by evi021
Summary: Una escena perdida de la serie que se desarrolla en el tiempo que transcurre entre el fatídico día de campo frustrado y el inicio del capítulo de navidad. Un tiempo de reflexiones, de descubrimientos y de desiciones para Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.


**DICIEMBRE 2011**

**LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS**

**Por Evi**

o O o

-

* * *

- 

La primera nevada de ese año se había registrado precisamente esa tarde. La misma tarde que ella y Rick Hunter habían estado paseando en el parque. Jamás en su vida Lisa había sentido el clima tan helado como entonces. Esa noche el mundo parecía ser un lugar desierto, hostil, solitario y frío… muy frío incluso para alguien a quien, quizás con justa razón llamaban _la_ _Reina del Hielo_.

Lisa Hayes se había alejado caminando a toda prisa por aquel sendero del parque que lentamente comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve, dejando detrás de sí a un Rick Hunter que, como la proverbial estatua de sal, no parecía salir de su estupor ni parecía comprender la magnitud del daño que había hecho.

Ella había tenido la secreta esperanza de que Rick fuera tras ella, que la detuviera, que le ofreciera una explicación que con toda seguridad ella no hubiera creído, por más que supiera que él era incapaz de mentir. Estaba en su naturaleza misma: Rick Hunter no sabía mentir y la prueba había sido lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde entre ellos. El piloto era demasiado transparente, sobre todo para ella quien, sin lugar a dudas, era la persona que mejor lo conocía en todo el universo.

Rick la había llamado… una, dos veces… le había pedido que esperara, que no se fuera. Pero Lisa se había alejado de él y el capitán Hunter no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerla. Quizás él mismo sabía que no tenía excusas ni explicaciones. Simplemente había sucedido lo que había sucedido, no había nada más que explicar cuando las cosas estaban tan claras.

Cuando Lisa salió del parque su primer impulso fue detener un taxi y pedirle que la llevara a casa. Sin embargo, quizás por la nevada y por encontrarse en una zona particularmente solitaria de la ciudad, ningún taxi apareció por ahí… sin siquiera percatarse de ello Lisa había comenzado a caminar sin rumbo fijo, bajo los copos de nieve que a cada momento caían con más intensidad sobre de ella, cubriendo Ciudad Macross con un manto blanco.

Lisa sentía que esa misma nieve empezaba a caer sobre su corazón, comenzando a encapsularlo una vez más en una prisión helada… la misma que, hasta aquella mañana, parecía estarse derritiendo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que las cosas en realidad no eran como ella hubiera querido que fueran. La noche anterior la había pasado casi en vela, contando los minutos que faltaban para que el despertador sonara y para que el sol apareciera. ¡Había fantaseado sobre tantas cosas que ella soñaba que pudieran ocurrir durante aquel día de campo!

¿Y si Rick la besaba? Lisa, recostada en su cama, no había podido resistir el impulso de pasar su dedo índice por encima de sus labios, recordando con un suspiro lo que se sentía besar a aquel piloto rebelde y apuesto. En todas esas ocasiones ellos se habían besado obedeciendo órdenes o siguiendo a sus más básicos impulsos de supervivencia. Todas esas veces se habían besado frente a un público atento… ¿Qué se sentiría besarse simplemente por el deseo de expresarse físicamente lo que había en sus corazones?

- ¿En nuestros corazones? – Lisa pensó y dejó escapar una risita burlona. – Tendrás que comenzar a enfrentar la realidad, Hayes. Lo que hay en tu corazón no es lo mismo que lo que hay en el de él. Lo que sientes por él no es lo mismo que lo que él siente por ti…

Había tenido esperanzas… al menos una débil pero persistente esperanza de que aquel día sería algo especial, algo que ella recordaría hasta el último momento de su vida. No se engañaba, sabía que Rick quizás jamás sentiría por ella lo que ella sentía por él, pero al menos ese día estarían solos. Al menos por un día ella podría imaginar que él era suyo… que nadie más existía en el mundo fuera de ellos dos.

Se había hecho ilusiones, eso era lo que más la frustraba. Había soñado demasiado alto y había tenido esperanzas demasiado inalcanzables. Era obvio que Rick, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de todo lo que habían compartido, de todo lo que ella había creído que él sentía por ella… a pesar de todo eso, solamente bastaba con que Minmei dijera una palabra y todo lo que ellos habían construido con tanto esfuerzo y con tantas lágrimas simplemente se iba por la borda.

- Ella siempre ha sido y siempre será lo más importante en su vida. – Lisa pensó. – Jamás va a superarlo… y yo—yo debo de aprender a aceptarlo. Tengo que admitir que yo no tengo nada que ofrecer… yo no soy hermosa ni talentosa ni popular como ella. ¡Dios santo! Ella es el icono de toda una generación… es la mujer más popular, más deseada y más adorada del mundo. Sinceramente Lisa¿qué te hace pensar que él preferiría estar contigo cuando puede tenerla a ella¡Eres tan ilusa!

La nevada había arreciado y Lisa Hayes se encontró corriendo por la calle que llevaba directamente del parque a su casa. Sin poder ya controlarse, un sollozo escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr tibias por sus mejillas y ella apenas pudo abrir la puerta de su casa y entrar, arrojando su canasta de comida y su termo al suelo tan pronto traspuso el umbral.

Recargó su espalda contra la puerta, buscando el soporte que necesitaba pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla ni un segundo más. Una de sus manos se posó en su pecho, como si quisiera controlar el latido descontrolado y doloroso de su corazón. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y de pronto su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente mientras sentía que un sollozo salía de lo más profundo de su ser… sollozo que se convirtió en un grito de rabia, de dolor e impotencia que escapó salvajemente de su corazón, al tiempo que ella se colapsaba en el suelo del pasillo oscuro de su casa… y comenzaba a llorar.

-

* * *

-

Rick Hunter se había quedado paralizado, como clavado en el suelo cuando Lisa le había dado la espalda y se había alejado de él en el parque después de haber descubierto, por su propia torpeza, que aquel día que él le había prometido que sería para ella y solo para ella, él lo había pasado en Ciudad Monumento… con Minmei.

Su primer impulso había sido el salir corriendo tras de ella, detenerla – por la fuerza de ser necesario – y explicarle las cosas… pero después se había congelado en su sitio. No sabía si ese frío glacial que de pronto había comenzado a sentir no solo en el cuerpo, sino en el alma, era provocado por la nieve que había comenzado a caer inmisericordemente sobre de él… o por ese terror ciego que le provocaba el ver a Lisa alejarse de él… y saber que no tenía explicaciones que darle.

No podía ir tras ella y no podía detenerla porque simplemente no sabía que podría decirle para arreglar las cosas. En esos momentos, Rick pensó, cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirle a Lisa solamente empeoraría la situación.

- ¡Estúpido! – Rick rugió y tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a golpear cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. - ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan idiota, Rick Hunter¡Eres un animal!

Rick cerró su puño y soltó un puñetazo contra el tronco de un árbol cercano… un golpe que le causó tal dolor en los nudillos que lo hizo aullar. Por reflejo se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó escapar una maldición. Había veces que él mismo no podía creer lo bruto que podía llegar a ser.

Enseguida recargó sus dos manos en el tronco, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos extendidos. Agachó la cabeza y su respiración se hizo entrecortada y vacilante. El piloto cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que a cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más difícil inhalar el precioso aire vital. Sentía que de pronto un nudo se había formado en su garganta y que su pecho le dolía… le dolía demasiado.

¡Tenía que detener a Lisa! Debía hacerlo… ella merecía una explicación y si él no podía dársela, al menos merecía que le pidiera una disculpa. No importaba si Lisa decidía retirarle su amistad, él mejor que nadie sabía que no la merecía… no importaba si la capitana Hayes decidía enviarlo al calabozo… no importaba nada… sin ella realmente no importaba nada.

Rick se enderezó y casi sin pensarlo salió corriendo en la dirección por la que Lisa se había alejado, llamándola insistentemente aunque él bien sabía que ella no podía escucharlo porque ya se había alejado bastante de aquel lugar. Cuando el piloto llegó a las puertas del parque tuvo que detenerse en seco. La nevada se había convertido en una ventisca que le impedía por completo la visibilidad. Gritó el nombre de Lisa una y otra vez, con la secreta esperanza de que ella estuviera cerca, que hubiera sido detenida por aquella tormenta… y preocupándose hasta lo indecible al pensar que ella pudiera estar bajo ese clima tan inclemente.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta…

Rick se llevó la mano a los ojos, formando una visera para cubrirse del viento, y miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y el eco del viento era el único sonido que podía escucharse.

- ¡Maldita sea¿Tenía que salir corriendo como si fuera tras el oro olímpico? – Rick gruñó. – Lisa… es peor… saliste corriendo como quien huye de la peste…

El piloto hizo un gesto de dolor y de impotencia y una nueva maldición escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el dolor que de pronto se había clavado en su mano. Miró su puño ensangrentado y en un arranque de rabia se arrancó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello y se limpió la sangre con ella. Después miró aquella prenda inmaculadamente blanca, manchada con su propia sangre. Sus dientes se apretaron en un gesto de furia cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los monogramas que decoraban uno de sus extremos.

- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! – Rick hizo bola la bufanda y la arrojó a un bote de basura cercano. - ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan imbécil¡Dios santo, Lisa¿Qué he hecho?

Sin siquiera meditar sobre lo que iba a hacer, el capitán Hunter se lanzó, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, por el rumbo de la calle de Lisa. Tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas… tenía que pedirle perdón… tenía que suplicar por su perdón y lo haría, si tenía que hacerlo.

Sin que le importara el clima, la ventisca, el viento, el peligro de resbalar y caer, la poca visibilidad, el frío que le congelaba el cuerpo, la nieve que caía sobre él como si fueran dagas de hielo… sin que nada de eso le importara, Rick corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde se detuvo fuera de la casa de Lisa Hayes… una casa que se encontraba totalmente oscura y sumida en un silencio de muerte. El viento había amainado un poco y Rick se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de la casa y comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas… a golpearla como solo lo había hecho otra vez en su vida, apenas hacía unos días… aquella noche lluviosa en la que él había ido a buscar a Lisa para hablar con ella.

… y tal como en aquella ocasión, nadie respondió a su llamado.

- ¡Lisa, abre la puerta por favor! – Rick gritaba, sin dejar de golpear la puerta. - ¡Por amor de Dios, mujer… no seas terca¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ! Lisa… ¡Lisa, sé que estás ahí¡LISA!

Pero la puerta jamás se abrió. Después de unos minutos de insistentes y desesperados llamados, Rick se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían quedado irremediablemente fracturadas entre él y Lisa Hayes. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que él tenía de conocerla, que ella no respondía a su llamado… sin importar lo difícil o lo tensa que la situación fuera entre ellos, Lisa jamás lo había dejado solo… jamás le había retirado su apoyo… jamás había desoído su llamado. Jamás hasta esa noche.

Y Rick cayó en la cuenta, por más doloroso que le resultara enfrentar esa realidad, de que finalmente, después de años de dedicarse a cimentar una amistad fuerte y profunda, un cariño incondicional y a toda prueba, una confianza ciega y una fe absoluta el uno en el otro, él se había empeñado en los días previos en destruir sistemáticamente todo lo que Lisa y él tenían entre ellos… ¿Era amistad, era cariño, era camaradería? No lo sabía… pero lo había destruido por completo… ¿Y si realmente fuera amor?

¿Y si realmente fuera ese amor del que Vanessa le había hablado hacía unos días¿Y si realmente fuera amor ese brillo profundo que había visto en los ojos de Lisa aquella noche en que la había ido a buscar a casa de Claudia¿Y si fuera amor esa mirada de pura alegría matizada con una sonrisa tierna que Lisa le había dedicado a través del Tacnet justo el día anterior… cuando él la había invitado a pasar el día con él en el bosque?

Como si aquello fuera la motivación que necesitaba para seguir luchando, Rick volvió a golpear la puerta de Lisa con renovada insistencia, sintiendo que se estaba jugando su existencia misma en aquel intento tan fútil como desesperado.

La capitana Lisa Hayes no iba a ceder esta vez… él estaba solo.

A partir de ese momento tendría que enfrentar la vida luchando solo, sin nadie que estuviera a su lado para guiarlo, para aconsejarlo, para mostrarle el rumbo y la dirección, para disciplinarlo, para escucharlo, para reconfortarlo, para ofrecerle una mano amiga, un hombro sobre el cual llorar, una palabra de aliento, un consejo sabio, un momento de solaz alegría… ya no tendría a nadie que caminara a su lado por la vida. Nadie que compartiera con él lo que solo Lisa había sabido compartir con él.

- ¡Lisa…! – la voz del piloto se convirtió solo en un susurro. - ¡Por favor… déjame entrar!

Su frente se recargó pesadamente en la puerta helada de la "_cajita de cerillos_" de la capitana Hayes. Durante un par de minutos el piloto se mantuvo ahí, inmóvil y en silencio, como si quisiera escuchar por encima de los ruidos de la ventisca algún sonido proveniente del interior de la casita. Pero no… nada se escuchaba. Nada más que el sonido cada vez más débil de su propia respiración y de su propio corazón.

Finalmente Rick comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la casa de Lisa Hayes, con pasos vacilantes y mirando de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, como si esperara que por algún milagro de la vida ella saliera de la casa, lo llamara, lo detuviera y no lo dejara ir… sin embargo ese milagro jamás se produjo.

-

* * *

-

Dentro de la casa de la capitana Hayes, ella aún estaba sentada en el piso de entrada de su casa, con su espalda recargada en la puerta a sus espaldas. Había tratado de mantener sus sollozos en silencio mientras escuchaba a Rick Hunter golpear su puerta y vociferar, llamándola insistentemente, maldiciendo, suplicando…

Lisa tuvo que resistir esa urgencia incontenible que sentía de abrir la puerta y dejarlo entrar, aunque no fuera más que para resguardarlo de la tormenta que se había soltado sobre la ciudad. Ella no podía explicarse esa irresistible urgencia que ella sentía de mantenerlo seguro, a salvo y protegido. Él despertaba en ella sus instintos más profundos de protección… instintos que en ocasiones llegaban a ser incluso maternales. La ternura y el cariño que él incitaba en ella era algo para lo que simplemente ella no tenía explicación.

Y el escucharlo llamarla de esa manera tan urgente y desesperada… por un momento ella había estado dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, a abrir la puerta y pretender que nada había sucedido. A pesar de Minmei, a pesar del mundo ella podría haber abierto esa puerta y hubiera podido haberlo resguardarlo de las inclemencias del mundo… por una noche hubiera podido pretender que el mundo entero no existía y tenerlo a él solamente para ella.

Sí, hubiera podido escuchar sus excusas… sus pretextos. Hubiera elegido creerle… o hubiera pretendido creerle. Hubiera olvidado todo lo que había sucedido ese día, hubieran comenzado de cero al día siguiente, como tantas otras veces lo habían hecho.

Lisa jamás se había considerado a sí misma como una mujer paciente. Sin embargo, aunque Rick Hunter la desesperaba más allá de lo humanamente posible, por alguna razón totalmente irónica, él también le provocaba una paciencia infinita… una paciencia que a nadie más podría llegar a demostrarle jamás.

Sin embargo, Lisa pensó, esa noche su paciencia había llegado al límite. Ya no podía más… ya no podía fingir más. Ya no podía conformarse solo con las migajas de cariño que Rick le entregaba de vez en cuando. Ya no era suficiente el pretender que había algo entre ellos, solo porque él, movido por el remordimiento quizás, había ido a buscarla aquella noche a casa de Claudia.

No podía seguir creyendo que él sentía algo por ella, solo porque aquella noche lluviosa, acaso movido por su propia soledad, le había abierto el corazón y le había confesado que ella era alguien muy especial para él… _especial _era un término que bien podía significar que él la necesitaba a su lado… como se necesita a un perro fiel.

Ella jamás sería para Rick lo que Minmei era y significaba en su vida. Aquel piloto cabeza dura jamás se daría cuenta del afecto, de la ternura, del cariño, de la devoción ni de aquel amor ciego, incondicional y desinteresado que Lisa Hayes tenía para él.

Y de pronto el frenético llamado de Rick había terminado, sumiendo aquella casita en el más absoluto silencio. Un silencio que era interrumpido solamente por el sonido del viento en el exterior. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Lisa y por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta, tan solo para asegurarse de que Rick ya se hubiera marchado. Pero la orgullosa capitana no tuvo ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

- ¡Rick! – susurró con voz apenas audible. - ¿Por qué jamás pudiste darte cuenta de… de que yo te amo? De que yo… sinceramente te amo… con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón… te amo, piloto… aunque jamás tenga el valor de decírtelo… ¡Te amo!

Lisa se acurrucó a sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba. Sus sollozos volvieron a ganarle a la fuerza de voluntad que ella intentaba mantener… esa fuerza de voluntad que la había llevado a alejarse de Rick y dejarlo solo en el parque… esa fuerza de voluntad que la había hecho resistir el impulso y la urgencia de abrir la puerta para dejar que el piloto entrara. Pero incluso la voluntariosa y tenaz capitana Hayes tenía sus límites. Lisa no pudo resistir más, simplemente rompió a llorar.

Sin poder evitarlo y aún a sabiendas de que se haría daño a sí misma, Lisa comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, después de que Rick hubiera aterrizado en la base aérea tras su patrulla del día… después de que él la había invitado, usando el canal abierto del Tacnet, a ir con él al bosque al día siguiente.

Todos en la Central de Operaciones se habían dado cuenta de la invitación. Al parecer a Rick Hunter no le había importado que el mundo supiera que quería pasar su día libre con Lisa Hayes. Aquello había hecho que la capitana se sonrojara y se sintiera un poco inhibida. En cuanto se le había notificado que el Escuadrón Skull había aterrizado en la base, Lisa había salido de la central.

Ninguno de los dos habían quedado realmente en nada, pero ya como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, Rick y Lisa se habían encontrado minutos después en la cafetería de la base, en esa mesa al lado del ventanal en la que tantas tardes y tantas tazas de café habían compartido. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían… desde que el fantasma de Minmei había comenzado a rondar en la vida de Rick después de dos años de ausencia.

Lisa podía ponerle incluso una fecha a ese día, pues había sido el mismo día que ella había visto el álbum de fotos del piloto… el mismo día que él había abandonado su patrullaje para ir a ver a Minmei… el mismo día que ella le había dado un sobre con sus propias fotografías.

La situación entre ellos parecía haber ido de mal en peor en los últimos meses pero después de esa noche lluviosa en la que ambos habían hablado… y habían dejado salir de su pecho muchas de las cosas que ya se habían convertido en una carga para ellos, había parecido que las cosas podían mejorar.

Mientras Lisa entraba a la cafetería de la base, sus esperanzas iban en aumento. La sonrisa radiante con la que él la había recibido, la manera en cómo se había puesto de pie para darle la bienvenida y como incluso le había sostenido la silla para ayudarla a tomar asiento, había hecho que Lisa vislumbrara una luz al final del túnel.

_- Te pedí un café latte._ – Rick le había informado. – _Bien dulce, tal y como te gusta, capitana._

Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre la salida del día siguiente… y habían pasado unos momentos conversando animadamente. Por desgracia Lisa tenía que regresar a la central y así se lo hizo saber al piloto, quien se mostró genuinamente contrariado con aquello. Pero para sorpresa de Lisa, él le había dicho que iría a recogerla cuando su turno terminara, para acompañarla hasta su casa.

Y así lo había hecho…

Pero el piloto había ido más allá, pues no solamente la había acompañado a su casa, sino además la había invitado a cenar. No había sido nada formal, solamente un par de baguettes con té en el Café Seciele pero ambos lo habían disfrutado… al menos Lisa quería pensar que Rick lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

- Esa mirada en sus ojos mientras conversábamos durante la cena. – Lisa rememoraba entre lágrimas. – Su sonrisa… incluso cuando venimos a casa, él insistió en tomar la ruta larga, para caminar un poco y bajar la cena… yo quise creer que simplemente buscaba excusas para pasar unos momentos más conmigo.

Lisa hubiera querido invitarlo a pasar cuando llegaron a su casa después de esa caminata nocturna, pero ambos estaban cansados y tenían que levantarse temprano. Se habían despedido en la puerta de su casa, después de conversar ahí por varios minutos. Ambos habían quedado de encontrarse en el Café Seciele, punto medio entre sus casas, temprano por la mañana.

Y cuando se habían despedido, Lisa casi hubiera podido jurar que Rick había tenido que contenerse para no besarla. Él se había inclinado sobre ella, susurrando sus _buenas noches_ y finalmente, tras un instante que pareció durar una eternidad, el piloto finalmente había decidido no forzar las cosas y le había dado un pequeño abrazo afectuoso que para Lisa lo había significado todo.

- _¡Te veo por la mañana, capitana!_ – Él le había dicho con un brillo profundo en sus ojos y una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que jamás dejaban de provocarle escalofrío a Lisa Hayes. - _¡No vayas a quedarte dormida!_

- ¡_Bah, te apuesto que voy a llegar al Café Seciele antes que tú, Hunter! _– Ella había replicado juguetonamente.

- _¡Ya lo veremos!_ – Rick le había guiñado el ojo antes de comenzar a retirarse. - _¡Buenas noches, Lisa!_

- _Descansa Rick_…

El llanto de Lisa había disminuido, hasta convertirse en una serie de sollozos suaves y apenas audibles. Con su barbilla recargada en sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas, su mirada había quedado clavada en la pared frente a ella. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas pero ella había quedado súbitamente inmóvil, como perdida en esos recuerdos de la noche anterior… recuerdos que por ser tan dulces hacían aún más amargo lo que había sucedido entre Rick y ella ese día.

Un día que tenía que haber sido perfecto…

- Es tu culpa. – Lisa se espetó a sí misma. – Eres tú quien se hizo demasiadas ilusiones… quien puso su fe y su confianza en un corazón que pertenece a alguien más. No puedes luchar contra eso, simplemente es humanamente imposible luchar contra un corazón enamorado. Él ama a Minmei y siempre lo has sabido. Rick es un buen muchacho pero… es solo eso, un muchacho. No puedes esperar que actúe de otra manera. Es un chico que aún no termina de madurar, que aún no sabe adquirir compromisos, asumir responsabilidades… quizás sea un buen piloto, un buen soldado… pero su vida personal está volteada de cabeza, no puedo pedirle que actúe diferente…

Lisa se detuvo y sorbió sus lágrimas para luego continuar en un susurro:

- ¿Cómo podría forzarlo a que sintiera por mí algo que simplemente no siente? No es culpa suya que yo me haya enamorado de él… no es culpa suya que él no pueda corresponder a mis sentimientos… pero Rick… ¿Tenías que ser tan cruel?

Fue hasta entonces que Lisa sintió que estaba temblando… temblaba de rabia, de impotencia, de desesperanza… temblaba de frío.

El suelo se sentía helado, la puerta a sus espaldas aún más y sus ropas estaban húmedas y su cabello completamente empapado. Con gran trabajo y buscando soporte en el muro del pasillo, Lisa logró ponerse de pie, trastabillando y sintiendo que sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, recogió su cesta de comida y el termo y los llevó a la cocina. Enseguida se dirigió a su habitación y se obligó a sí misma a tomar un baño tibio antes de irse a la cama.

Ni siquiera le importaba que no hubiera comido nada en todo el día. No tenía hambre y sentía que simplemente no podría tragar nada que se pusiera en la boca. Mientras estaba en el baño el teléfono se dejó escuchar una y otra vez. No le importó, antes bien hizo la nota mental de que en cuanto saliera del baño iba a desconectar el teléfono. De todas maneras solamente dos personas podrían llamarla esa noche y con ninguna de las dos quería hablar: Claudia o… Rick.

Obligándose a no pensar en nada, la capitana Hayes se metió en la cama. El único pensamiento que en esos momentos ocupaba su cabeza era que al día siguiente se presentaría en el Prometheus antes de que su turno de trabajo comenzara. Quería revisar sus rotaciones de la semana… y cambiarlas para que no coincidieran con las de cierto piloto a quien no quería volver a ver nunca en su vida… por más que aquello le partiera el alma.

-

* * *

-

Rick Hunter llegó a su casa arrastrando los pies y sintiendo que había dejado jirones de su alma regados en las pocas calles que separaban su casa de aquella donde vivía la capitana Hayes. No le importó la ventisca, no le importó el frío ni la nieve que tan inmisericordemente había caído sobre él, ni el viento helado que cortaba su rostro y le helaba la sangre. Incluso aquel clima tan adverso parecía tibio comparado con el frío helado que él llevaba dentro de su pecho.

Entró a su casa y de un golpazo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Prácticamente se arrancó el saco de su traje, el cual estaba empapado y helado, y lo arrojó lejos de sí. Segundos después su corbata seguía el mismo destino. El piloto se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa, para liberar algo de la opresión que sentía en su pecho, pero ni eso pareció ayudar.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de su pequeña salita y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente antes de que una expresión de puro odio apareciera en su rostro.

- ¡Estúpido! – Continuó con la letanía de insultos auto-inflingidos que lo había acompañado durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. - ¡Bestia, imbécil, idiota! Soy un mal-nacido… un ser despreciable… me doy asco a mi mismo. ¡Maldita sea¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sus ojos se clavaron en el teléfono… el mismo aparato en el que había respondido a la llamada de Minmei apenas aquella mañana, aunque parecía que aquello había sucedido hacía siglos. Se inclinó sobre sí mismo, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y por unos segundos interminables contempló el teléfono con una expresión de desprecio absoluto en su rostro, como si aquel aparato tuviera algo de culpa en todo aquel desastre.

- ¡Hubiera sido tan fácil decirle que no¿Qué hubiera sucedido? Realmente¿qué esperaba de Minmei? Sabía que las cosas al final iban a suceder como sucedieron… ¿Por qué sigo cayendo en su juego? Dios… Minmei jamás dejará de ser esa chiquilla consentida que siempre se vale de sus berrinches para obtener lo que desea. Y yo… ¡Mil veces estúpido yo!

Rick lanzó un gruñido y le arrojó un cojín al teléfono, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. El piloto lo observó como quien observa a un bicho que acaba de ser aplastado, con asco y repulsión. Se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró ruidosamente, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Si tan solo Lisa hubiera contestado a mi llamada! No lo sé… estaba tan emocionada, tan ilusionada con salir conmigo hoy… pienso que de haber escuchado su voz simplemente no hubiera tenido el valor de irme con Minmei… la voz de Lisa hubiera tenido el poder suficiente de romper ese hechizo de sirena que Minmei parece tener sobre mi… ¡Pero no! Tenía que volar a Ciudad Monumento… tenía que dejar plantada a Lisa por ir tras Minmei… ¡Lisa! No merezco más que tu desprecio… entiendo si jamás quieres volver a verme pero… al menos quiero disculparme contigo… creo que es lo menos que te mereces y yo—

El piloto alargó su mano, tanteando por el suelo hasta que finalmente dio con el auricular del teléfono. Atrajo el aparato hasta él y sin siquiera pensarlo, pues no quería que la fuerza de voluntad lo abandonara, marcó el número telefónico de Lisa.

Mientras el teléfono timbraba, el corazón de Rick se aceleraba en su pecho. Las manos le sudaban y sentía su boca, seca y amarga. Uno, dos… cinco, ocho… diez repiques y Lisa no respondía. Colgó el teléfono y marcó el número otra vez, sintiéndose más y más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba… pero su segundo intento fue tan infructuoso como el primero.

Rick arrojó el teléfono al suelo con un gruñido y se tapó el rostro con un cojín del sofá en donde estaba recostado. Por unos minutos se quedó inmóvil, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Aunque en realidad estaba debatiendo sobre la posibilidad de salir de su casa y volver a casa de la capitana Hayes… y echar la puerta abajo si con eso lograba que ella quisiera escucharlo.

- ¿De qué serviría? – Rick murmuró, echando el cojín a un lado y sentándose en el sofá. – Ella no quiere verme y dudo mucho que pudiera hacerla entrar en razón bajo estas circunstancias. Creo que lo mejor será darle tiempo… quizás mañana ya esté algo más calmada.

Los ojos del piloto se habían clavado en su mano… sus nudillos estaban algo amoratados y tenía algunas cortadas aún sangrantes después de ese golpe que le había propinado a aquel árbol inocente en el parque. Rick suspiró pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer su propia estupidez.

Se puso de pie y fue directamente al baño de su pequeña residencia. Sin mayor ceremonia tomó un baño tibio, dejando que el agua caliente borrara de su cuerpo el frío de aquel día fatídico… porque el frío de su alma, ese sería mucho más difícil de aplacar.

Salió del baño vistiendo solamente un pantalón de ejercicio color gris y la toalla sobre sus hombros. Fue directamente a su habitación, en donde buscó algo que ponerse encima. Finalmente se decidió por una camiseta de manga larga color azul, con el logotipo del Escuadrón Skull bordado sobre el pecho… regalo de Lisa.

Se sentó en su cama y por unos momentos eternos contempló el interminable caer de los copos de nieve a través de su ventana. Aquello parecía tenerlo absolutamente hipnotizado pues ni siquiera parpadeaba. Súbitamente sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas… lágrimas que trató inútilmente de contener.

Con un movimiento furioso se limpió el rostro con el puño de su camiseta y sus ojos se clavaron en el álbum de fotografías que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Lo tomó y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Con un movimiento preciso, nacido quizás de práctica, abrió el álbum justo en la página en donde había colocado las fotos que Lisa le había dado aquel día, hacía ya unos cuantos meses, en la pista de vuelo.

- Quisiera que este día jamás hubiera existido. – Murmuró para sí, contemplando la imagen de Lisa, congelada en el papel. – Lisa… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tú y yo hubiéramos ido al bosque?

Rick se permitió fantasear por unos segundos… ¿Se hubiera atrevido a explorar un poco más esos sentimientos que él sabía que tenía por Lisa? Ya en aquella noche lluviosa que ambos habían hablado él había puesto en claro varias cosas con respecto a la relación que tenía con ella. Era obvio que Lisa era mucho más que solo una buena amiga o una compañera de armas… mucho, _mucho más_ que sólo eso.

Y sin embargo había rincones de su corazón que a Rick le daba miedo penetrar. ¿Acaso era cierto que Lisa Hayes estaba enamorada de él? Él jamás había sido bueno para esas cosas… le costaba trabajo expresarse y no era dado a revelar sus sentimientos… simplemente no sabía como hacerlo. Pero las señales que Lisa Hayes le enviaba, a pesar de ser tan contradictorias en algunos casos, le dejaban entrever que él también era importante para ella… mucho más que sólo un amigo o un subordinado.

Rick recordó la conversación que Lisa y él habían tenido aquella noche, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior. Hubiera deseado que Claudia no le hubiera permitido a Lisa beber todo ese vino tinto… hubiera querido que Lisa estuviera completamente sobria esa noche.

Porque de haber sido así, Rick Hunter sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que hubiera terminado besándola y confesándole sus sentimientos más profundos hacía ella. Si se había contenido era porque Lisa no estaba del todo bien y lo último que él hubiera querido sería que ella pensara que había sacado ventaja de la situación y se había aprovechado de ella.

- ¿Y si hubiéramos ido al bosque? – Rick pensó, sin dejar de contemplar la imagen de Lisa. - ¿Me hubiera atrevido a decirle lo mucho que me gusta… lo hermosa que pienso que ella es¿Me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle qué es lo que ella realmente siente por mí¿La hubiera besado…?

Rick cerró el álbum de golpe, odiándose a sí mismo y maldiciéndose una y otra vez. Las cosas no podían quedarse así… él no iba a permitir que Lisa pensara que a él no le importaba. Iba a hablar con ella, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida… y le iba a pedir una oportunidad. Una última oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que realmente le importaba… una oportunidad para explorar lo que realmente sentía por ella… una oportunidad para descubrir si ella estaba _enamorada_ de él… o si lo _amaba_.

Porque a como él veía las cosas, aquellos parecían ser conceptos completamente diferentes. Él, por ejemplo, jamás había dudado de que durante años había estado _enamorado_ de Minmei… pero ahora no estaba seguro de si alguna vez la había amado.

Pero con Lisa… con ella las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes. ¡Si tan solo ella le concediera la gracia de una última oportunidad!

El piloto cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil en su cama… su turno comenzaría muy temprano al día siguiente y después… después movería cielo, mar y tierra si tenía que hacerlo, con tal de lograr que Lisa lo escuchara. Y si tenía que morir en el intento, lo haría… porque no pensaba permitir que las cosas quedaran así entre él y esa mujer que se había convertido – ahora lo sabía sin duda alguna – en la persona más importante que él tenía en su vida.

-

* * *

-

Muy temprano por la mañana, la capitana Lisa Hayes entró a la Central de Operaciones y siguiendo su ritual, se dirigió a su pequeña oficina privada. Los oficiales que en esos momentos estaban de turno no pudieron evitar el mirarla con cierta curiosidad… a esas horas era ya de todos era bien conocido el último incidente de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes.

Pero Lisa, digna y reservada como siempre, no se detuvo a hablar con nadie. Si alguna emoción cruzaba en esos momentos por su pecho, ella hizo un excelente trabajo ocultándola. Su rostro mostraba el metódico profesionalismo que la había convertido en la oficial de más confianza del almirante Gloval.

Sin embargo, tan pronto traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su pequeña oficina, esa mascara de autosuficiencia e indiferencia desapareció por completo, dando paso al rostro triste y preocupado de una mujer cuyo corazón había sido roto en millones de pedazos hacía tan solo unas horas.

Lisa se sentó frente a su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en los roles de servicio de ella y del capitán Hunter… al menos durante las siguientes dos semanas ella se aseguró de que sus turnos no coincidieran. No quería tener que mirarlo a través de la red táctica. No quería tener que guiarlo durante sus misiones de patrullaje… no quería tener que hablar con él… de ser posible, no quería siquiera estar en la base a la misma hora que él.

- _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_. – Lisa pensó con cierta amargura.

Desgraciadamente el turno de ese día ya no podía ser cambiado, lo que significaba que en solo unos minutos ella tendría que encontrarse con ese piloto al que, a pesar de todo, su corazón amaba. El asignar a cualquiera de las integrantes del Trío Terrible a que cubriera el patrullaje del capitán Hunter era arriesgarse a que los chismes comenzaran a correr con más fuerza por toda la base… Lisa solo tenía una opción… una última carta que, aunque hubiera deseado no tener que jugarla, era su única salida posible de aquel embrollo.

La capitana Hayes levantó el auricular de su intercomunicador, casi al mismo tiempo en que su puerta se abrió y, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la comandante Claudia Grant entró a la pequeña oficina, sin siquiera anunciarse.

- ¡Claudia! – Lisa se sobresaltó un poco. – Yo… estaba por llamarte.

- Ajá… - La recién llegada estudió cuidadosamente la expresión en el rostro de Lisa. – Anoche no contestaste a mis llamadas… te estuve hablando toda la noche, Lisa.

- Lo sé, discúlpame por favor. – La capitana bajó su mirada. – En realidad no quería hablar con nadie… me sentía mal.

- ¿Qué es ese chisme que he estado escuchando desde ayer en toda la base?

- Te aseguro que lo que sea que hayas escuchado… es verdad, Claudia. – Lisa respondió con tristeza.

- ¿Así de malo, eh? – Claudia tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su amiga.

Lisa solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada y la clavaba en la única ventana de aquella pequeña oficina.

- Teníamos planeado el día perfecto… solos en el bosque… iba a ser algo romántico.

- Pero el piloto cabeza dura prefirió echarlo todo por la borda en el último minuto y volar a Ciudad Monumento para encontrarse con Minmei.

- Veo que los chismes vuelan. – Lisa esbozo una sonrisa artificial.

- ¿Hablaste con él¿Qué te dijo?

- No, no lo hice… en realidad creo que no había nada que decir.

- Pero Lisa, tú—

- ¡Escúchame Claudia! – Lisa la interrumpió con cierta brusquedad. – Lo esperé todo el día… se desapareció sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de avisarme que no podría cumplir con nuestro compromiso. ¡Pasé todo el día preocupándome por él, preguntándome en donde demonios podría estar metido… imaginando lo peor! Y cuando finalmente apareció yo decidí que no haría preguntas… ¡Estaba tan feliz de verlo sano y salvo!

Lisa hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire. Bajó la mirada y continuó hablando con voz apenas audible:

- Pero cuando fuimos al parque… cuando me enteré de que ese asunto tan importante que se le había presentado tenía un nombre, un apellido e incluso un título nobiliario… entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, Claudia¡Todo él estaba impregnado con su perfume¡Dios santo! Incluso me puso encima una bufanda que—la bufanda de ella…

- Y fue entonces cuando saliste huyendo, creyendo lo peor y sin permitirle que se explicara.

- Creo que las cosas estaban muy claras.

- Tal vez… Lisa, no niego que Rick sea un cabeza dura porque realmente lo es… y un tonto para no ver lo que tiene enfrente y al alcance de su mano… pero tú no estás ayudando, amiga. Ya lo hablamos la otra noche, te dije que las cosas entre Roy y yo habían sido muy difíciles al principio… y Rick, él—

- ¡No Claudia! – Lisa se puso de pie de golpe, sobresaltando a su amiga. - ¡No puedes comparar a Rick con Roy porque no hay nada en común entre ellos! Escúchame… sé que tus intenciones son buenas y que estás tratando de ayudar y te lo agradezco… pero las cosas son muy diferentes. Discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero Roy era un mujeriego, él estaba enamorado de cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente… contigo llegó el amor; el amor verdadero. Con Rick es diferente…

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En el sentido de que Rick… el no es un mujeriego… desde que yo lo conozco siempre le ha sido fiel al amor de una sola mujer. Claudia, yo no puedo luchar contra eso. Rick está enamorado de Minmei y eso es algo que yo no puedo cambiar.

- Está encaprichado con ella. – Claudia opinó. – Está deslumbrado… está fascinado con ella. Pero eso no es amor, Lisa.

- Él la ama aún desde antes de que ella fuera una estrella. Siempre la ha amado, Claudia… lo suyo no es un amor nacido de la fama de Minmei… él siempre la ha amado, desde el día en que la conoció. Soy yo quien estoy empecinada en tratar de negar lo obvio.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo?

- Simplemente estoy siendo realista. No quiero interponerme más entre ellos… seamos sinceras, Claudia… ¿Qué oportunidades tendría yo frente a Minmei?

- No debes menospreciarte, Lisa Hayes… tú eres una mujer hermosa y llena de cualidades. El piloto es un hombre afortunado al tener el amor de alguien como tú.

- Un amor que a él no le interesa.

- Porque tú no has dejado que él se entere de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, Lisa… ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?

- ¿De qué lado estás, Claudia?

- Del lado del amor. – Respondió categóricamente la comandante Grant.

Lisa hizo un gesto de fastidio y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Como sea! Yo… yo quería pedirte un favor… un favor de amigas.

- ¿Qué cubra tu turno esta mañana para que no tengas que encontrarte con él en la red táctica?

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? – Lisa parpadeó incrédulamente.

- ¡Eres demasiado transparente, Hayes!

- Bien… ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Solo si tú me prometes que vas a hablar con él, a arreglar las cosas.

- No creo que haya nada que arreglar.

- Lisa…

- Claudia… ¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no?

- ¡De acuerdo! – Claudia levantó sus manos conciliadoramente. – Pero al menos podrías ponerte al tanto de las noticias mientras tanto. No quiero ser la abogada del diablo pero ayer la presencia del piloto en la base aérea de Ciudad Monumento fue providencial… un grupo de malcontentos rebeldes atacaron la base y de no ser por cierto piloto de VF-1 que se ofreció de voluntario para atender la emergencia, solo Dios sabe que hubiera sucedido en la ciudad. Y el hecho de que lo haya hecho estando en su día libre y todo… los rumores dicen que el gobierno de Monumento enviará una carta de agradecimiento al almirante Gloval… proponiendo que al capitán Hunter se le entregue una medalla por ese acto de valor y heroísmo.

Claudia notó que a pesar de todo Lisa estaba sonriendo… se sentía orgullosa de su piloto, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero tan pronto como aquella sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lisa Hayes, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para borrarla y adquirir un semblante serio y profesional.

- No esperaba menos del capitán Hunter. – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa.

Claudia suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión en su rostro que era similar a la de una maestra que no logra hacer que su alumna aprenda la lección. Se puso de pie y le palmeó la espalda a Lisa.

- Voy a cubrir su turno, capitana Hayes… le toca el de la noche.

- No hay problema… y Claudia, te agradezco lo que haces por mi, en serio.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Pero Lisa… tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarlo y tú lo sabes…

- Cuando ese momento llegue… haré lo que tenga que hacer. – Respondió crípticamente la capitana.

Claudia se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina, dejando tras de sí a una Lisa Hayes que colapsó en su silla y escondió su rostro en sus manos. Súbitamente sentía una jaqueca que la hacía sentir el estómago revuelto.

- ¿Qué podría decir o hacer que hiciera que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, Rick? – Se preguntó por milésima vez. - ¿Qué podría hacer para… ganarme tu amor?

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick Hunter aterrizó en la base aérea de Ciudad Macross ese día, tras un largo vuelo de patrullaje de seis horas, la frustración y la rabia contenida que llevaba en el pecho desde el día anterior parecieron hacer mella en el joven piloto.

Se quitó su casco y lo arrojó dentro de su VF1 sin ningún miramiento apenas había puesto un pie en tierra. Enseguida comenzó a caminar desganadamente hacia la sala de prevuelo del Escuadrón Skull, totalmente absorto en sus meditaciones.

- ¡La esperé fuera de su casa desde muy temprano y ella ya había salido para la base! Vengo a encontrarme con que cambió su turno con Claudia… con que alteró todos sus roles de servicio con tal de no coincidir conmigo… ¡Maldita seas, Lisa Hayes¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca¿Cómo se supone que podré hablar contigo si tú te empecinas en no verme? Sé que hice mal, que cometí el peor error de mi vida pero… ¡Si tan solo me dejaras intentar compensártelo!

- ¡Hey, jefe! – La voz de Max se escuchó a sus espaldas y Rick hizo un gesto de resignación. - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Tengo que hacer mi reporte. – Rick contestó casi como un autómata.

- ¡Espera un momento, Rick¿Qué pasa contigo? Estuviste actuando extraño durante el vuelo de patrullaje. ¿Qué ocurre¿Pasó algo malo entre Lisa y tú ayer que fueron al bosque?

- ¿Es que acaso eres tú el único en toda Ciudad Macross que no sabe la clase de tontería que cometí con Lisa ayer?

- Algo escuché. – Max admitió, mientras caminaba a la par de su amigo. – Pero Rick… ¿Realmente tú—?

- No quiero hablar de ello. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero Rick… no es posible que hayas sido tan insensible como para…

- ¡Lo hice¿De acuerdo? – Rick se detuvo en seco y enfrentó a su amigo. - ¡Sí, cometí un error y soy un ser despreciable¿Contento ahora?

- ¡Rick! – Max intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. - ¡Cálmate! Si necesitas hablar de ello, yo…

- ¡Maldita sea, estoy harto de hablar de ello! – Rick se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores. - ¡Estoy harto de todo esto¡Estoy harto de no saber que demonios quiero en la vida¡Estoy harto de estas malditas indecisiones!

Max se detuvo en seco y observó como su amigo entraba a los vestidores sin siquiera volver a mirar hacia atrás. El piloto as de la RDF sacudió su cabeza y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

- Al menos algo bueno puede salir de todo esto si finalmente te das cuenta de que estás enamorado de Lisa Hayes, jefe. – Max murmuró por lo bajo.

Enseguida dio media vuelta y se dirigió trotando felizmente hacia un VF1 pintado con una inconfundible paleta de color rojo que justo en esos momentos estaba deteniéndose cerca del hangar del Skull.

-

* * *

-

El capitán Rick Hunter había pasado la noche en vela. Recostado en su cama, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada en una pose que el bien podría haber patentado como suya, había pasado las últimas horas. Una expresión de desesperanza y de remordimiento cubría su rostro; sus ojos, clavados en un punto incierto del techo, parecían nublados, como si estuvieran mirando mucho más allá… y su boca se encontraba contraída en una fina línea.

Todo el día, _todo el maldito día_, había intentado infructuosamente localizar a Lisa Hayes. Incluso se había escapado durante una hora de la base esa tarde, cuando debería de haber estado en un vuelo de simulador. Había ido a casa de Lisa a buscarla, pues sabía que si no estaba en la base, seguramente estaría allá. Sin embargo no había tenido éxito.

Había intentado acercarse a la Central de Operaciones, pero las miradas fulminantes que todos ahí le dedicaron lo convencieron de que no era bienvenido en aquel lugar. Y si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, se había topado en uno de los pasillos justo junto a una maquinita expendedora de Petite Cola con Kim, Vanessa y Sammy… Rick se consideraba muy afortunado al haber escapado con vida de aquel sitio.

Y sobre todo, agradecía al cielo el no haberse topado con Claudia Grant en el proceso. Estaba convencido de que sería inútil buscar un acercamiento con Lisa por medio de sus amigas. Ellas habían cerrado filas y era obvio que formarían un escudo humano alrededor de la capitana Hayes.

Valiéndose de su rango militar, Rick finalmente había consultado a detalle las rotaciones de servicios que Lisa había programado para él y para ella… y con una mezcla de incredulidad, rabia e impotencia se había dado cuenta de que no solamente no coincidiría con Lisa en ninguna de sus guardias, sino que además ella se las había arreglado para que ni siquiera sus recesos coincidieran. Sería prácticamente imposible encontrarse con Lisa Hayes en las siguientes semanas.

Y como si aquello no lo hubiera hecho sentir frustrado, enojado e inútil, el capitán Hunter había recibido a media tarde un aviso de que el almirante Gloval quería verlo. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia Rick se hubiera sentido nervioso y seguramente hubiera acudido a Lisa para ventilar sus temores y para que ella le diera ánimos… o al menos le informara de manera extraoficial que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero ese día, sintiéndose completamente solo en el mundo, Rick ya ni siquiera sintió temor… al menos no temor de ver al almirante. El único miedo inconfesable que él sentía en esos momentos era el saber que Lisa, que su amiga, su confidente, su compañera, no estaría ahí para apoyarlo o aconsejarlo.

Sin embargo lo que Gloval tenía que decirle distaba mucho de ser un regaño o siquiera una llamada de atención. El almirante lo había llamado para informarle que había recibido un reporte detallado del incidente de Ciudad Monumento y de su sentido del deber, su valor y su respuesta rápida y precisa. Se le informó a Rick que se había turnado la recomendación del gobierno de Ciudad Monumento al Consejo y que lo felicitaban, pues era candidato a obtener una Medalla Orión por su heroísmo y por arriesgar voluntariamente la vida en cumplimiento del deber.

- ¡Hubiera deseado tanto que Lisa pudiera estar ahí en esa habitación cuando Gloval y Maistroff me dieron la noticia! – Rick murmuró. - ¡Demonios! Esa es una medalla que no quiero obtener… cada vez que la vea, en lugar de sentirme orgulloso de ella voy a recordar bajo que circunstancias la obtuve… voy a recordar que mientras yo estaba allá en Monumento, Lisa… ella…

Rick gruñó y cambió de posición, tendiéndose de costado en su cama y clavando su mirada en la pared desnuda frente a él.

- En estos momentos debe de estar en la central… iba a trabajar el turno de noche. Si la llamo allá jamás le pasarán mi llamada… su turno termina a las 0700 horas y esa es exactamente la hora en que mi vuelo de patrullaje tiene que despegar. Ni siquiera podré contactarla por el tacnet. Y por la tarde… sé que ella tiene una junta con el consejo… me pregunto si es ahí donde van a discutir lo de mi medalla… ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! Si lo hacen, solo le van a recordar que yo estaba en Ciudad Monumento en mi día libre… no creo que quiera hablar conmigo por la noche y—

Rick gruñó otra vez y se movió en la cama, ahora hacia el otro lado. Jaló sus cobijas para taparse hasta las orejas y dos segundos después las arrojó lejos de sí. Ni siquiera podía decidir si tenía frío o calor… cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero después de tratar inútilmente de relajarse por varios minutos, se sentó de golpe en la cama y arrojó su almohada lejos de sí, estrellándola contra la puerta de entrada.

Se puso de pie y no le importó que el suelo de su casa se sintiera helado contra sus pies desnudos. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta la cocina en donde se ocupó en prepararse un café. Revisó su alacena y descubrió que estaba vacía… tal y como lo había estado desde que ella… desde que ella había dejado de pasar por su casa con cualquier pretexto… desde que él había abandonado aquel patrullaje de rutina para ir a ver a Minmei… desde que Lisa le había devuelto las llaves de su casa, aquellas que con tanta emoción había recibido de él en la navidad del año anterior.

- Mi vida es un caos sin ti, Lisa. – Rick pensó amargamente, mientras esperaba que su agua se calentara. – Siempre viví solo, valiéndome por mí mismo, cuidando de mí y saliendo adelante… pero cuando tú llegaste… cuando tú comenzaste a preocuparte por mi…

El tren de pensamientos de Rick se detuvo mientras él se preparaba su café… un insípido café instantáneo. ¡Hacía tanto que no tomaba un buen café de grano! Uno de esos cafés que Lisa solía prepararle… ella sabía exactamente como le gustaba a él tomar su café: negro y sin azúcar. Nadie se lo preparaba como ella.

El piloto le dio un trago a su café y poco faltó para que lo escupiera. Con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, se acercó al lavadero y vertió todo el contenido de tu taza en él. Se limpió los labios con la manga de su pijama y arrojó la taza a una pila de trastes sucios que ya se había amontonado en el lavadero.

Suspiró desolado mientras se prometía que al día siguiente iba a limpiar su casa e iba a ir a comprar despensa. ¡No era posible que siguiera viviendo de esa manera!

Caminó hasta la salita de su casa y se sentó en el sofá. Por unos minutos estuvo contemplando el vacío infinito en la ventana. Finalmente, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, buscó el teléfono por el suelo pues ahí había quedado desde la noche anterior. Una vez que lo tuvo en su regazo, marcó el número de la casa de Lisa, de manera automática y sin tener siquiera la necesidad de mirar las teclas que pulsaba.

Espero… un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco repiques…

Y tal y como lo esperaba, la voz de Lisa respondió provocando que Rick sintiera escalofríos en todo el cuerpo con tan solo escucharla. El piloto apretó el auricular contra su oreja con las dos manos, como si no quisiera perder ni una sola de esas palabras que la maquina contestadora estaba reproduciendo en esos momentos:

"_Casa de la capitana Lisa Hayes, deje su mensaje después del tono por favor…"_

Después de un largo y sonoro _beep_ que provocó que Rick cerrara un ojo y se encogiera de hombros, el piloto pasó saliva y tuvo que hacer un par de intentos antes de que finalmente pudiera hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca:

- Lisa, soy yo, Rick… yo—lamento mucho lo que sucedió el otro día. Me… me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar… sé que quizás no quieras verme y lo entiendo pero—al menos piénsalo¿si?

Rick hizo una pausa y después finalizó.

- Te extraño mucho, capitana… por favor, no importa la hora solo… llámame¿de acuerdo?

Rick colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su corazón que latía con tal intensidad, fuerza y velocidad que él sinceramente pensó que si no se controlaba podía provocarse un infarto. Respiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por su rostro sudoroso. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban… ¡Y solamente había escuchado la voz de Lisa en una grabación!

El piloto regresó a su habitación, recogió su almohada y fue a meterse debajo de las sábanas. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto sentía mucho frío. Se arropó y se acurrucó a sí mismo, formando un perfecto ovillo. Sentía que estaba temblando.

- Tengo frío… - Murmuró. - ¡Tengo mucho frío!

Le tomó unos momentos el poder entrar en calor… y un buen cuarto de hora en finalmente conciliar el sueño. Pero aún dormido su descanso era intranquilo y varias veces, durante el transcurso de esa noche interminable, despertó sobresaltado… esa noche no había sueños para él, solamente pesadillas.

-

* * *

-

Lisa había salido de la central a las 0658 horas en punto, solo unos minutos antes de que el Escuadrón Skull despegara para comenzar su patrullaje del día. La capitana había evitado cualquier contacto con el líder Skull, incluso se había mantenido alejada en los últimos minutos de su guardia de la oficial encargada de transmitir las órdenes del día al capitán Hunter.

Pero lo que Lisa Hayes no había podido hacer había sido el evitar detenerse en uno de los puestos de observación del Prometheus… uno que daba precisamente hacia las pistas de la base aérea.

Lisa se recargó en el helado barandal metálico, dejando que el viento de la madrugada jugara libremente con su cabello. Aún estaba algo oscuro, aunque el cielo ya había adquirido los tonos grisáceos típicos de un amanecer casi invernal. Todas las luces de la pista de despegue estaban encendidas y a Lisa no le costó ningún trabajo el reconocer al Skull Uno que justo en ese momento estaba despegando de la pista, elevándose majestuosamente y con una gracia y una seguridad que solamente podrían atribuírsele a su piloto.

La capitana Hayes lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió tristemente, sintiéndose muy a su pesar orgullosa de aquel piloto voluntarioso y tenaz que en esos momentos remontaba el vuelo, llevando al VF1-S, nave insignia de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales de la Tierra Unida, hacía el horizonte.

- A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, jamás podré olvidar lo que vivimos juntos en estos años, Rick. – Lisa susurró, sin apartar la mirada del cada vez más lejano Skull Uno. – Quizás hemos llegado al final pero… al menos tengo para mi todos esos momentos que compartimos; todos esos momentos difíciles, las penas, las alegrías, las tristezas, los logros, los fracasos… creo que al menos tengo que agradecerte por todos esos momentos en los que estuviste a mi lado en estos años.

Lisa guardó silencio y una lágrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla.

- Gracias… - Murmuró. – Gracias por hacerme sentir lo que se siente estar enamorada… por hacerme sentir amor por ti… aunque tú jamás lo hayas sentido por mi.

La orgullosa capitana se limpió el rostro con la manga de su gabardina y, después de lanzarle una última mirada al Skull Uno que ahora no era más que un puntito de luz en el horizonte, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí con rumbo a su oficina. Pensaba escribir el reporte de su turno, entregarlo e ir directamente a su casa a dormir… ¡Estaba agotada!

Una hora más tarde Lisa llegó caminando a su casa después de un breve viaje en el teleférico y una caminata de unas cuantas cuadras. El día había amanecido helado y a juzgar por la apariencia del cielo, no parecía que el clima fuera a mejorar en el transcurso de las horas. El invierno estaba llegando a Ciudad Macross con toda su fuerza.

Le costó algo de trabajo a Lisa sacar sus llaves de su bolso, pues el frío de la mañana le había congelado las manos. Cuando finalmente traspasó el umbral de su casa, la encontró silenciosa, vacía y oscura. Se quitó su gabardina y fue a colgarla en un perchero cercano a la puerta. Enseguida se dirigió a su pequeña cocina a prepararse un poco de café y un pan tostado con mermelada. Mientras estaba en eso, un sonido suave e intermitente procedente de la sala llamó su atención.

Hasta allá fue la capitana Hayes y se detuvo en seco cuando, al entrar a la salita, lo primero que vio fue un foquito verde que parpadeaba al ritmo del sonido que había escuchado antes: era la señal de que tenía un mensaje en su contestadora telefónica.

El corazón de Lisa se aceleró de tal manera que ella tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para tratar de controlar sus latidos. Tanteando los muebles a su alrededor y sin apartar la mirada del teléfono, Lisa fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Por unos minutos contempló fijamente aquella lucecita que encendía y apagaba, sin atreverse a escuchar el mensaje que la maquina tenía para ella.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos de debate, Lisa extendió su mano con toda intención de borrar el mensaje sin siquiera escucharlo. Pero en el último minuto su dedo, casi por voluntad propia, fue del botón de _"Borrar_" al de "_Escuchar Mensaje_"… y la voz cálida de Rick Hunter de inmediato se dejó escuchar en aquella pequeña casita, llenado el corazón de Lisa Hayes de una tibieza que no había sentido en todo el día.

_- Lisa, soy yo, Rick… yo—lamento mucho lo que sucedió el otro día. Me… me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar… sé que quizás no quieras verme y lo entiendo pero—al menos piénsalo¿si?... te extraño mucho, capitana… por favor, no importa la hora solo… llámame¿de acuerdo?_

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa susurró e involuntariamente sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas contenidas.

E involuntariamente su dedo volvió a oprimir el botón de la contestadora, para escuchar una y otra vez aquel breve mensaje que él había dejado para ella en la madrugada.

_- Te extraño mucho, capitana…_ - Aquellas parecían ser las únicas palabras que la mente de Lisa había registrado de todo el mensaje.

El primer impulso que Lisa tuvo fue el de tomar el teléfono y levantar el auricular… pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Además, se recordó a sí misma, en esos momentos el piloto estaba volando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de Ciudad Macross.

Lisa volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar y suspiró pesadamente.

- No puedo hacerlo. – Habló en voz alta para sí misma. - ¡No debo hacerlo! Puedo aguantar muchas cosas de ti, Rick… puedo soportar tus desplantes, tus insultos, tus insubordinaciones… pero hay algo que jamás voy a poder aguantar de ti… y ese algo es tu lástima.

La capitana se inclinó sobre sí misma, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. De pronto ya no tenía hambre… de pronto lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por un fugaz momento.

Lisa decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la cama, no pensar en nada… descansar un poco. Simplemente no podía pensar con el agotamiento que traía encima y tenía que estar lista para su siguiente turno que comenzaría en ocho horas.

-

* * *

-

El piloto había llegado esa tarde a su casa corriendo y apresurándose para ir a revisar su teléfono… sin embargo esa fugaz esperanza que lo había sacado de la base militar y lo había hecho correr hasta su casa se desvaneció en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que no había ningún mensaje para él… según el identificador de llamadas del aparato, ninguna llamada había sido hecha ese día.

Rick dejó caer en el suelo, frente al teléfono, mirándolo fijamente… y esperó… y esperó.

El teléfono jamás sonó.

Después de varias horas de angustiosa y desesperante espera, en las que lo único que Rick había hecho era montar guardia frente al teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello, finalmente reunió la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ponerse de pie y comenzar a hacer algo que ya se estaba haciendo urgentemente necesario: limpiar su casa.

Y mientras se movía entre la cocina, el dormitorio, la sala y el baño, mantenía todos sus sentidos alertas, listo a responder a cualquier repique del teléfono… a cualquier llamada que hicieran a la puerta. Pero el resto del día transcurrió sin novedades.

Al final, ya con una casa limpia y con el firme propósito de que así la mantendría de ahora en adelante, Rick fue a tomar un baño rápido, temeroso de que mientras él estuviera en la regadera el teléfono pudiera finalmente sonar, cosa que jamás sucedió.

Después fue a tirarse sobre la cama. Estaba muy cansado, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría dormir. Miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Eran poco más de las 10 de la noche. El piloto hizo rápidos cálculos mentales y un gesto de fastidio apareció en su rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Lisa estaría de servicio al menos durante dos o tres horas más.

No podía llamarla, no podía verla, no podía buscarla…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones, Lisa? – Rick pensó en voz alta.- Si tan solo pudieras darme otra oportunidad… una última oportunidad…

Los ojos del capitán Hunter se clavaron en el cielo raso de su habitación. De pronto y sin que él fuera del todo conciente de ello, comenzó a recordar algunas de las cosas que Lisa y él habían vivido en los años previos... ese tiempo que ellos habían compartido después de aquel milagroso rescate de la Base Alaska… durante esos años de la reconstrucción.

Involuntariamente el piloto sonrió cuando recordó la sonrisa de Lisa, el brillo de sus ojos, su risa pura y cristalina… el sonido de su voz, su aroma natural. Siempre le había encantado esa manera tan fina y sutil que ella tenía de bromear con él. Le fascinaba su mente perspicaz y su capacidad inmediata de respuesta.

El piloto suprimió un bostezo, pero después de la noche particularmente mala que había pasado el día anterior y de un día de trabajo demasiado largo, Rick finalmente comenzó a quedarse dormido… y en sus sueños solo pudo verla a ella.

-

* * *

-

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel infortunado evento que había hecho que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, a ojos de todos en la base, pusieran punto final a su relación… si es que alguna vez había existido alguna.

Las opiniones de las personas que trabajaban con ellos estaban divididas. Por un lado, los amigos de la pareja como Claudia, los Sterling o el Trío sabían a ciencia cierta que, si bien Rick y Lisa estaban enamorados, por más que intentaran ocultarlo o negarlo, jamás había existido entre ellos ninguna relación íntima. Para todos los propósitos prácticos ellos habían sido una pareja durante los dos últimos años, aunque ni ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de ello. Pero jamás habían tenido una relación íntima o formal.

Sin embargo la mayoría de los espectadores de la ya tan famosa Telenovela Hunter-Hayes creían a pie juntillas que los orígenes de todos los conflictos entre la joven pareja provenían del plano íntimo. Por la base circulaban las historias más extrañas y absurdas sobre Lisa y Rick… historias que sus amigos se encargaban de desmentir una y otra vez. La situación había llegado a tal grado que incluso la comandante Grant y el teniente comandante Max Sterling habían tenido que disciplinar a más de un subalterno que habían atrapado esparciendo rumores sobre la capitana Hayes y el capitán Hunter.

Pero las cosas parecían salir de control con cada día que pasaba… con cada día que Lisa Hayes se negaba terminantemente a ver, a hablar o a escuchar al capitán Hunter quien, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados, no se había dado por vencido.

No había pasado un solo día de esa semana en que Rick no le hubiera dejado a Lisa algún regalo en su oficina: unos chocolates, una flor… algún recado escrito a mano en un papelito. Tampoco había pasado un solo día sin que él no intentara comunicarse con ella por teléfono. La había esperado fuera de la base… había pasado horas en el frío de la noche sentado en los escalones de la casa de Lisa, esperándola.

Pero la capitana Hayes, terca, obstinada y testaruda como nunca, se había negado terminantemente a siquiera dirigirle una mirada al piloto líder del Grupo Aéreo de las Fuerzas de Defensa.

- ¡Lisa, sé razonable por favor! – Claudia le había dicho esa tarde, entrando a la oficina de la capitana sin ninguna clase de ceremonia o respeto por aquel espacio privado. – Rick ha estado sentado allá afuera en las escaleras del edificio durante las dos últimas horas… ¡Y tu turno terminó hace más de una hora!

- Tengo mucho trabajo. – Fue la única respuesta de Lisa, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar su mirada del documento que estaba leyendo.

Claudia suspiró desesperadamente y levantó los brazos al cielo como pidiendo una milagrosa intervención divina para hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

- Sé que aún estás dolida por lo que sucedió… y no creas que justifico a Rick, porque en realidad pienso que se comportó como un verdadero imbécil.

Lisa levantó su mirada y un brillo furioso cruzó levemente por sus ojos verdes como un relámpago. Claudia no pudo decidir si aquello había sido porque ella había recordado lo que Rick le había hecho… o por el insulto que ella acababa de propinarle a aquel piloto al que, a pesar de todo, Lisa Hayes amaba.

- Pero Lisa… - Claudia prosiguió, ahora que había capturado la atención de su amiga. – No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti. Al menos ve y habla con él… dile como te sientes. Si debes ponerle un punto final a esto hazlo de frente. ¡No pueden seguir así para siempre!

- No quiero verlo, Claudia. – Lisa respondió remarcando bien cada palabra, como si quisiera que cada una de ellas quedara bien clara para su amiga.

- ¡No puedes pasar la vida entera escondiéndote de él¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se crucen en los pasillos de la base¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se encuentren en el supermercado¿Qué vas a hacer cuando debas trabajar con él en alguna misión¿Simplemente lo vas a ignorar o vas a usar los privilegios de tu rango para enviarlo a la Patagonia o a Alaska¿O vas a ser tú la que vas a arrojar todo por la borda? Porque poco te falta para decirme que vas a dejar el ejército con tal de no verlo.

Lisa bajó su cabeza, recargando su barbilla contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Claudia no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de preocupación ante aquella actitud tan derrotista y vulnerable de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de la comandante reveló su preocupación. - ¡No puedes decirme que lo has pensado!

Lisa negó con la cabeza pero su actitud no fue muy convincente. Levantó su mirada y sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, se clavaron directamente en los de su amiga.

- No Claudia… conozco cuales son mis responsabilidades y esto, - señaló los papeles sobre su escritorio. – Es todo lo que tengo… mi trabajo.

- ¡No seas tonta, Lisa! Tienes mucho por que vivir. Rick Hunter no es el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra¿sabes? Estoy segura que vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como mereces ser amada… alguien que te va a respetar, a valorar, a adorar… es solo cuestión de tiempo, Lisa.

- Yo dejé de creer en el amor y en los milagros hace mucho tiempo. – Lisa sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita triste. – Rick Hunter fue un pequeño bache en el camino pero…

- Lisa… después de todo lo que tú y ese piloto cabeza dura han vivido juntos… después de ver todo lo que ha hecho para tratar de verte esta semana… ¿Aún así dudas que él sienta algo por ti?

- Lo conozco, Claudia. Rick es un buen muchacho pero no sabe lo que quiere… no sabe ni en qué día vive, no es conciente ni del suelo en el que está parado. Él ama a Minmei, eso no va a cambiar. Y lo que ha hecho esta semana… lo ha hecho movido por sus remordimientos y su culpa. Así es él, yo lo conozco.

- No puedes saberlo. Es obvio que se siente culpable pero… pero siento que hay mucho más. ¡Dios santo, Lisa! Nadie arriesga su vida para efectuar un rescate como el de la Base Alaska solamente porque sí… ¡Si eso no es una muestra de amor entonces no sé que será!

- Eso fue hace más de dos años. – Lisa susurró. – Y si en dos años no pudimos hacer que las cosas funcionaran, entonces…

- Claro… seguramente funcionarían muy bien… uno de ustedes aferrado a un amor imposible y la otra viviendo en el pasado, incapaz de abrir el corazón. ¡Un romance de película!

- No te burles, Claudia. – Lisa casi imploró. – No es tan fácil¿sabes?

- No digo que lo sea. Pero dime… ¿Acaso nunca has soñado con lo que sería tener a tu piloto completamente para ti¿Has imaginado lo que sentirías al estar en sus brazos… mientras él te abrazara, te besara… te dijera que te amaba¿Alguna vez has imaginado lo que sentirías al hacer el amor con él?

- ¡Claudia! – Lisa se había sonrojado más allá de lo humanamente posible.

- ¡No me digas que no lo has hecho, Lisa Hayes, porque no voy a creerte! – Claudia se plantó frente a ella. – Allá afuera hay un chico confundido que durante la última semana se ha dedicado a vagar por la base y por toda la ciudad como perrito sin dueño, buscando una oportunidad de poder arreglar las cosas contigo… si quieres explorar tu relación con él o si quieres mandarlo al diablo de una vez por todas, esa es tu decisión… ¡Pero tienes que ir y decírselo en la cara! Punto final.

Sin más explicaciones y sin más protocolos, Claudia Grant dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de Lisa, dando un portazo tras de sí que hizo saltar en su asiento a la capitana. Por unos segundos interminables Lisa se quedó petrificada con su mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada. Aquella reacción de Claudia había sido tan sorpresiva que por esos segundos que duró el breve trance de la capitana Hayes, incluso se olvidó de respirar y de parpadear.

Finalmente tuvo que pasar saliva para aclararse un poco la garganta y tragarse el nudo que sentía que se había formado ahí. Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la sien, sintiendo una súbita jaqueca. Sin ser enteramente conciente de ello, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana de su oficina. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió, con gran pesar e infinita ternura, que lo que Claudia había dicho era cierto: Rick Hunter estaba ahí, sentado en los escalones de entrada a la central… esperando por ella.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó en voz alta. – Dios mío… ¿Y si salgo y hablo con él¿Y si le doy otra oportunidad¿Y si a la primera de cambio el corre de regreso a Minmei tan pronto como ella truene los dedos y lo llame? No lo resistiría… no creo que pudiera.

Vio como Rick se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la entrada del edificio, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para tratar de calentárselas con su aliento. Lo vio frotarse los brazos y después enfundar sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Sin poder evitarlo, Lisa deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar al lado de su piloto… abrazarlo, acurrucarlo, darle algo de calor.

Pero cuando Rick levantó la mirada, obviamente tratando de localizar la ventana de la oficina de ella, Lisa dio un paso atrás para evitar que él la mirara.

- ¡No puedo! – Lisa susurró y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. – No puedo hacerlo…

El intercomunicador sonó intempestivamente, haciendo que Lisa se sobresaltara y que su corazón se acelerara. Tomó el auricular y lo acercó a su oreja.

- Capitana Hayes¿Qué sucede?

- Capitana, - la voz de Vanessa respondió. – El almirante Gloval la busca. La llamó aquí a la central pero le dije que ya se había retirado. Le urge verla.

- ¿Dijo para qué?

- Llegaron unos funcionarios del GTU y van a tener una reunión… el almirante quiere que usted esté presente, capitana Hayes.

- ¿Cuándo y en dónde?

- En veinte minutos en la sala de juntas B del edificio central.

- Gracias Vanessa.

Lisa colgó el teléfono sintiéndose a la vez contrariada y aliviada… contrariada porque siempre era a ella a quien llamaban cuando situaciones extraordinarias ocurrían en la base. Había pasado más de 10 horas en la central aquel día y estaba agotada. Pero a la vez se sentía aliviada al pensar que no tendría que ir a su casa… y que al menos, mientras durara aquella junta, dejaría de pensar en cierto piloto que en esos momentos se retiraba de la entrada del edificio, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho, las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies.

La capitana Hayes lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Su mano y su frente estaban recargadas en el frío cristal de la ventana y en su rostro había una expresión de tristeza profunda. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- _¿Qué si he pensado en lo que sería estar en sus brazos… besarlo, acariciarlo… amarlo?_ – Lisa susurró vehementemente. - _¡Dios! Si eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar… lo único en lo que he pensado durante ya más de dos años… Rick Hunter… ¡Te amo!_

Su mano buscó torpemente en el bolsillo de su uniforme hasta que encontró un pequeño trozo de papel escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Rick. Aquella nota, que ella había encontrado debajo de la puerta de su oficina esa mañana, simplemente decía: _"Espero que tengas un buen día, Lisa. ¡Suerte en todo! – Rick."_

Leyó aquella nota una y otra vez antes de volverla a poner en su bolsillo. Enseguida se colocó encima su gabardina militar, tomó su carpeta de encima de su escritorio y salió de su oficina para dirigirse a esa reunión de último minuto a la que acababa de ser convocada.

-

* * *

-

El capitán Rick Hunter salió de la base y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Ciudad Macross. Estaban a solo una semana de celebrar la navidad y el ambiente festivo ya inundaba las calles y las tiendas con sus vistosos escaparates y los miles de foquitos que iluminaban la noche.

Sin embargo todo aquello parecía acentuar la oscuridad, la soledad y el frío que Rick llevaba en el alma en esos momentos. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, solitario entre la multitud a su alrededor, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la hermosa navidad que Lisa y él habían pasado juntos el año anterior.

- ¿En qué momento las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas? – El capitán se preguntaba amargamente. – Todo iba tan bien entre nosotros… todo era tan hermoso y yo estaba tan feliz… ¡Demonios, Lisa¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan testarudos¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué, maldita sea, yo tengo que ser tan estúpido?

El capitán Hunter se detuvo en seco frente a un iluminado escaparate de una librería. Recargó sus manos en el frío cristal y miró hacia el interior, revisando atentamente todos los títulos de los libros ahí exhibidos.

- Quizás si le compro un regalo de navidad… - Pensó. – Algo que ella realmente quiera… y si la invito a mi casa a cenar ese día… ¿Ella aceptaría? Después de todo es navidad y—y el año pasado la pasamos tan bien juntos. – El piloto sonrió tiernamente aún sin proponérselo. – Hmmm… quizás un buen libro… ¿Por qué no? Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo…

Rick entró a la librería que, misteriosamente, no estaba tan abarrotada de gente como las demás tiendas. Se entretuvo mirando por todos los anaqueles y libreros, como un hombre que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo… lo que ciertamente no estaba muy alejado de su realidad.

- No voy a perderte, Lisa. – Rick pensaba, mientras sus dedos se paseaban por los lomos de los libros acomodados en un librero. – Voy a luchar hasta el fin… no quiero que pienses que no me importas… que no te quiero… ¡Dios Santo, Hayes! Eres la única constante en mi vida… eres mi amiga, eres mi compañera… y te quiero. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, te quiero mucho, Lisa Hayes… y voy a seguir insistiendo… no voy a permitir que te me vayas de las manos.

Finalmente los ojos del piloto se clavaron en un libro con un elegante empastado y aspecto antiguo. Se acercó lentamente y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios… quizás la primera sonrisa sincera desde aquel día funesto.

Había encontrado uno de los libros favoritos de Lisa Hayes… uno de los que ella siempre le hablaba, pues había sido uno de sus libros de cabecera durante su niñez. Varias veces ella le había dicho que le gustaría volver a hacerse de una copia de ese libro y ahora, ahí en sus manos, Rick tenía una hermosa edición… un libro que para él era mucho más que solo unas páginas empastadas. Ese libro significaba para él la posibilidad de una reconciliación con aquella mujer que tanto le importaba y a la que tanto extrañaba.

Era un libro con cubiertas color cobre que tenía en la portada la figura de dos serpientes mordiéndose mutuamente la cola, formando un óvalo en el cual estaba el título del libro con letras entrelazadas: "_La Historia Interminable"_.

El piloto lo hojeó rápidamente y la primera frase que capturó su atención fue una que hizo que los ojos se le llenaran inmediatamente de lágrimas: _"Hay [… hombres que se arruinan para conquistar el corazón de una persona que no quiere saber nada de ellos_".

- ¿Cómo yo… con Minmei? – Rick pensó amargamente. – Lisa… si estuve dispuesto a tener tanta paciencia con ella… ¡Puedes creerme que estoy más que dispuesto a tener el doble contigo!

Pero si aquella frase había logrado que sus ojos se nublaran con lágrimas, lo que leyó solamente un poco más abajo hizo que esas lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

"_Quien nunca haya llorado abierta o disimuladamente lágrimas amargas, porque una historia maravillosa acababa y había que decir adiós a personajes con los que había corrido tantas aventuras, a los que quería y admiraba, por los que había temido y rezado, y sin cuya compañía la vida la parecería vacía y sin sentido… quien no conozca todo eso por propia experiencia, no podrá comprender__… eso era exactamente lo que había soñado tan a menudo y lo que, desde que se había entregado a su pasión venía deseando¡Una historia que no acabase nunca!"_

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas y agradeciendo al cielo que nadie estuviera cerca para mirarlo. – Yo jamás voy a decirte adiós… yo jamás voy a permitir que esto termine… yo quiero… quiero que nuestra historia no termine jamás. Ahora sé que eso es lo que realmente quiero… quiero un futuro en el que tú estés a mi lado… para siempre, Lisa. ¡Para siempre!

El piloto apretó el libro contra su pecho y sonrió. Se dio unos segundos para controlarse un poco antes de dirigirse a la caja a pagar por aquel libro. Y esos segundos los ocupó en pensar que bien podría aprovechar para leer ese libro antes de regalárselo a Lisa. Así, al menos, cuando se vieran él tendría algún tema de conversación… y no simplemente se quedaría congelado sin saber qué decir si la situación se ponía demasiado tensa.

Salió de la librería llevando consigo el libro en una bolsa de plástico con el nombre y logotipo de la tienda. Pero en esa bolsa llevaba además sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y un plan… un plan que no podría fallar. Tenía que lograr a toda costa que Lisa aceptara verlo y entonces él le explicaría lo que realmente había sucedido… él le dejaría saber, de una vez por todas, de frente y con claridad, lo que ella significaba para él. Le pediría una oportunidad de poder explorar esos sentimientos más profundamente con ella… y si Lisa tenía un corazón en el pecho, ella aceptaría al menos hablar con él.

- ¿Un corazón en el pecho? – Rick pensó, esbozando una sonrisa soñadora. - ¡Esa mujer tiene el corazón más grande que he conocido en mi vida! Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… y que Lisa entienda que soy un estúpido y que hice todo mal, que cometí errores y que eché todo por la borda… pero que ahora me he dado cuenta de las cosas… ¡Una oportunidad, Lisa! Solo dame una oportunidad… eso es todo lo que pido.

-

* * *

-

Pasaron varios días… días en los que Lisa no tuvo noticias del piloto. Dejó de recibir notas suyas, dejó de encontrar llamadas en su contestadora, dejó de verlo rondar por la base o por su casa. Era como si Rick Hunter se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Y aquello comenzó a preocupar a la capitana Hayes.

Con sutileza y con el silencio que la caracterizaban, Lisa revisó los turnos de patrullaje del piloto. Nada había cambiado en ellos y según los registros estaba cumpliendo con sus misiones de manera precisa y profesional, lo que siempre hacía que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él. No habían coincidido en la base y – gracias a Dios – no se habían topado fuera de ella. Pero Lisa no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta al pensar qué podría estar sucediendo con Rick… o donde demonios se habría metido.

En una ocasión incluso se había acercado a las pistas de vuelo y había estado husmeando por las cercanías del hangar del Escuadrón Skull, con la secreta esperanza de verlo por ahí. Pero no lo había visto…

Se había escondido detrás de una maquina expendedora de Petite Cola para no ser vista por Max, Miriya y otros miembros del Skull que en esos momentos se dirigían a la pista de vuelo, con sus cascos bajo el brazo. Lisa había tenido que resistir la urgencia de salir de su escondite y detener a Max… y preguntarle por el Líder Skull. Pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Minutos después, cuando los VF1 del Skull habían abandonado la pista, Lisa Hayes decidió tentar un poco su suerte y con cautela y mucho cuidado entró al hangar del escuadrón. El imponente Skull Uno le dio la bienvenida y Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír y acercarse a él para pasar su mano por el frío metal del caza insignia de las Fuerzas de Defensa, casi como si lo estuviera acariciando. Desde ahí podía ver la sala de prevuelo del escuadrón, totalmente vacía a esas horas y poco más allá, la oficina del Comandante de Grupos Aéreos… oscura, vacía y solitaria.

La capitana Hayes revisó una tabla con la parrilla de asignaciones que estaba colgada en la puerta del hangar y comprobó que Rick había firmado su entrada esa mañana a las 0549 horas para iniciar sus protocolos de patrullaje diario a las 0600 horas. Su salida estaba firmada a las 1503 horas. Lisa miró su reloj… hacía más de tres horas que el capitán Hunter se había retirado de la base.

En cuanto a ella… aún le faltaban más de seis horas de servicio antes de poder ir a casa… y pasar otra noche de absoluta soledad, recordando los buenos tiempos y soñando con lo que jamás podría llegar a ser.

Lisa regresó a la central e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… lo que la había sostenido de pie durante tantos años… lo que se había convertido en su escape, su droga, su fuga de una realidad que dolía demasiado: se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, sin que nada más pareciera importarle en el universo.

-

* * *

-

En una pequeña casita del barrio militar, la única luz que se encontraba encendida era la de la lámpara del dormitorio. En su interior, enfundado en su pijama y recostado en la cama, el capitán Rick Hunter leyó las últimas palabras de un grueso libro de pastas color cobre y después lo apoyó ceremoniosamente sobre su pecho y suspiró satisfecho.

- ¡Es una maravillosa historia! – Fue su veredicto.

Sonrió con tristeza y su mirada se clavó en el techo. Estuvo así, en completo silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza, como volviendo de golpe a la realidad y se sentó en su cama. Colocó el libro cerrado en su regazo y pasó su mano por la cubierta, delineando con el dedo aquel extraño símbolo de la portada. Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesita de noche y alargó su mano para alcanzar una libreta de notas y un bolígrafo que tenia ahí. Recargó su espalda contra la pared y, con una expresión de absoluta concentración, comenzó a escribir algo en la primera página del libro, una que estaba en blanco.

Trabajó en ello por espacio de quince minutos, revisando frecuentemente las notas que tan cuidadosamente había tomado en su cuadernito mientras leía el libro. Finalmente terminó su trabajo, lo releyó y asintió satisfecho. Después, con gran seguridad y determinación estampó su nombre debajo de aquella dedicatoria y la fecha: 24 de Diciembre 2011.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala de su casa. Sobre la mesita de café había una caja de regalo. El piloto conocía sus limitaciones y sabía que el envolver regalos jamás había sido una de sus habilidades por lo que esa misma tarde, de regreso de la base, se había detenido a comprar esa caja que a él le había parecido hermosa y elegante. Tal y como Lisa.

Colocó el libro dentro, la tapó y la aseguró. Le acomodó el hermoso moño color dorado que resaltaba espectacularmente sobre los tonos rojos y verdes de la caja y después pasó unos segundos contemplando su obra. Asintió satisfecho y regresó a su habitación. Eran casi las 2300 horas y él tenía que reportarse en la base muy temprano… su vuelo de patrullaje comenzaba a las 0700 horas pero antes de partir tenía que hacer algunas cosas… y hablar con alguien.

Su plan estaba en marcha.

Fue y se acostó en la cama, echándose las cobijas encima y cubriéndose hasta las orejas. Alargó la mano para apagar la lámpara y, una vez que su habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio, se dio un tiempo para pensar en Lisa… y para rogarle al cielo, a Dios, a todos los santos, a los ángeles y a quien estuviera allá arriba y pudiera escucharlo, que ella le diera una oportunidad… solamente una oportunidad. Era todo lo que él pedía para sí mismo en esa navidad.

-

* * *

-

A la mañana siguiente, la teniente comandante Claudia Grant se encontraba en su oficina de la central, momentos antes de comenzar con su turno de trabajo del día. Estaba leyendo algunos reportes que la encargada del turno anterior había dejado para ella y poniéndose al día con las misiones que se debían coordinar aquella mañana.

Un toquido suave en la puerta de su oficina la hizo levantar su mirada de los papeles que tenía en la mano y arquear la ceja. No sabía quien podría haberla ido a buscar ahí a esas horas. Pero el toquido se repitió, esta vez más insistentemente.

- ¡Adelante, está abierto!

La puerta se abrió lenta, casi tímidamente y el rostro aterrado del capitán Rick Hunter, comandante del Grupo Aéreo del SDF-1 y líder Skull apareció frente a ella. Aquel joven piloto, héroe condecorado de guerra, en aquel momento parecía un chiquillo de primaria que ha sido llamado a la oficina del director después de cometer una travesura.

- ¡Capitán Hunter! – La voz de Claudia mostró su sorpresa.

- Buenos días, Claudia… es decir, comandante Grant.

Rick estuvo a punto de saludar militarmente a Claudia, olvidando por completo que en realidad él era su oficial superior… lo único que se lo impidió fue el hecho de que sus manos estaban ocupadas con dos tazas desechables de humeante café que él había llevado como una ofrenda de paz y buena voluntad.

- Yo—traje café. – El piloto explicó lo obvio, al tiempo que le entregaba una taza a Claudia.

- Eso veo… pero… ¿Qué sucede, capitán?

- ¿Puedo…? – Rick señaló una silla frente al escritorio de Claudia.

- ¡Por supuesto! Toma asiento por favor… es sobre Lisa ¿cierto? – Claudia lanzó sin anestesia, provocando que el piloto casi sufriera un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo.

- Sí… - Balbuceó él, sin saber como comenzar. – Yo—me preguntaba si tendrás unos minutos… en realidad lo que quiero decirte no tomará mucho tiempo… ¡Por favor!

La urgencia, la sinceridad y el dolor que Claudia vio en los ojos de Rick hicieron que bajara la guardia un poco. Miró su reloj y decidió que bien podía dedicarle cinco minutos a ese piloto cabeza dura que tenía frente a ella.

- Tienes cinco minutos, Hunter… y ya va uno. – Le respondió con dureza.

Rick bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la taza de café que traía en las manos. Durante unos segundos trató de darle orden a sus ideas y finalmente pasó saliva y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar con voz entrecortada por los nervios.

- Claudia, sé que sabes… lo que sucedió hace dos semanas entre Lisa y yo.

- Ajá. – Contestó ella, bebiendo su café.

- Bien… sé que soy un ser despreciable pero… pero Claudia, quiero arreglar las cosas con Lisa. Lo que sucedió ese día… lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros durante estas dos semanas… son cosas que me han abierto los ojos, Claudia. Quiero que Lisa lo sepa… que al menos me deje explicarle las cosas.

- No creo que ella esté interesada en escucharte, Rick. Y para serte completamente sincera, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy escuchando yo. Debería de estarte moliendo a patadas en este momento¿sabes?

- Lo sé y lo merezco. Pero Claudia… ¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarme.

- En primer lugar, - Claudia le lanzó al piloto una mirada incrédula. - ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarte? Y en segundo lugar¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría hacerlo¡Tú provocaste este desastre, tú tienes que salir de él!

- ¡Lo sé! – Rick levantó el tono de voz, pero enseguida se contuvo. - ¡Y créeme que lo he estado intentando! Pero Lisa… ella no quiere ni verme. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo arreglar las cosas si no puedo siquiera acercarme a ella?

- Ahora sabes lo que se siente correr tras una persona para recibir a cambio sus desplantes y su indiferencia, Hunter. Ya es un comienzo.

- Claudia… - Rick bajó la cabeza. – He aprendido mi lección… y no creas que no sé lo que es recibir nada más que indiferencia de una persona por la que tú realmente te preocupas… esa ha sido la historia de mi vida durante mucho tiempo ya.

- ¿Y Lisa es culpable de lo que haya sucedido entre tú y la Señorita Macross? Porque parece que la capitana Hayes se convirtió en tu chivo expiatorio cada vez que las cosas no salían bien entre tú y _tu noviecita_.

- Minmei jamás fue mi noviecita. – Rick murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado.

- Entonces… - Claudia miró su reloj. – Te quedan dos minutos, piloto.

- Claudia… - Rick se apresuró a responder. - ¡Dile que necesito hablar con ella¡Por favor!

- Créeme que ella no está interesada en hacerlo… nada de lo que yo haga o diga podrá hacerla cambiar de parecer. Creo que tú mejor que nadie conoces lo testaruda que Lisa Hayes puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone. Incluso las mulas son seres razonables comparados con Lisa en un ataque de terquedad.

Rick sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que Claudia decía era cierto, pero desesperándose ante la idea de perder su única posibilidad de hacer entrar en razón a su adorable pero obstinada oficial superior.

- ¡Claudia, si ella no te escucha a ti, entonces no sé que más podría yo hacer para convencerla! – Rick se puso de pie y recargó los nudillos en el escritorio de la comandante.

- Debiste de haber pensado en todo esto antes de abandonarla e irte con Minmei aquel día, piloto. ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para arrepentirte? – Aquella mujer se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Claudia por favor! – El piloto suplicó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. - ¡Te juro que jamás volveré a pedirte nada más en toda mi vida! Claudia… por ese amor que le tuviste a mi hermano y el que él tuvo por ti… ¡Por favor!

La voz de Rick se había quebrado al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras. Claudia se detuvo en seco y miró al joven piloto que la miraba directamente a los ojos… y lo que vio ahí la conmovió. No sabría precisar que era exactamente lo que había sido: los ojos húmedos del capitán Hunter, el terror que podía ver en ellos… su determinación, esa vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos presentaba frente a ella… o quizás el que, en su desesperación, hubiera jugado esa última carta, la de Roy Fokker… no lo sabía. Pero Rick Hunter había logrado conmoverla.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos angustiosos segundos… unos segundos que para Rick fueron una eternidad. El silencio en aquella oficina se había vuelto demasiado pesado y el ambiente era denso, cargado de incertidumbre y de miedo.

- _Está enamorado de ella_. – Claudia pensaba, mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los rasgos y expresiones del piloto. - _¡No puede ocultarlo! Parece ser que finalmente se ha dado cuenta de las cosas. Dios… si estos dos aprenden su lección, al menos todo esto habrá valido la pena. _

Finalmente Claudia asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo, y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. Miró a Rick Hunter directamente a los ojos y, mientras hablaba, comenzó a picarle con el dedo índice el pecho de una manera muy poco gentil, como para que cada palabra quedara bien clara y bien clavada en él.

- No te prometo que la pueda convencer de que hable contigo, pero veré que puedo hacer… y por tu propio bien, espero que esta vez no lo arruines todo… porque si lo haces, entonces estarás completamente solo, Hunter.

- ¡Gracias Claudia! – Los hombros del piloto se relajaron y aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios casi en un suspiro.

- No me lo agradezcas… no hago esto por ti.

- Lisa tiene que escucharte. – Rick habló, mientras Claudia se dirigía a la puerta. – Si esto no funciona no sé que más podré hacer…

- ¡Si esto no funciona, _cabezón_, - Claudia remarcó la palabra dándole un golpe en la cabeza al piloto con la carpeta de documentos que traía en las manos. – Entonces solo te quedará una cosa más por hacer: _seguir intentándolo_!

La comandante Grant salió de la oficina dando un portazo tras de sí y dejando a Rick levemente atontado con aquel golpe… pero con la esperanza renovada de que quizás esa noche las cosas podrían cambiar entre Lisa y él… quizás esa noche podría ser la noche en que finalmente todos sus problemas quedaran solucionados.

-

* * *

-

Durante todo su vuelo de patrullaje, Rick se ocupó en planear lo que debía ser una noche perfecta para Lisa y para él. Después de todo aquel día era nochebuena… aunque él no había tenido el ánimo ni el interés de siquiera poner un arbolito de navidad. Mucho menos el tiempo.

Pero Rick pensaba que si Lisa aparecía por su casa, al menos podía ofrecerle una taza de café… y si las cosas salían bien, la invitaría a cenar para celebrar la navidad. Irían a un restaurante elegante y él se comportaría como un perfecto caballero con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de volverse a ganar los favores de Lisa… y por recuperar aquello que alguna vez había existido entre ellos.

- Y quizás… ¿Por qué no? – Pensó el piloto. – Incluso llegar un poco más allá que solamente una simple amistad…

Rick miró su reloj. El patrullaje había sido largo pero sin ningún contratiempo. Faltaba una hora para aterrizar en la base y el piloto hizo calculó que en un par de horas más Lisa entraría a su oficina y encontraría su regalo… y después Claudia aparecería ahí para hablar con ella.

Rick decidió que tan pronto aterrizara iría a su casa para ponerla presentable… pero antes tenía que pasar por el supermercado, comprar café de grano, algunas galletitas… Lisa saldría de su turno de trabajo a la media noche y él pensaba ir a la base a recogerla y después…

Una alerta en el tacnet lo hizo volver a la realidad y de manera automática respondió a la llamada entrante.

- Aquí Líder Skull, central… ¿Qué sucede?

- Capitán Hunter… - La comandante Grant anunció. – Sé que su patrullaje está a punto de terminar, pero nos acaban de reportar que hay algunos movimientos extraños cerca de una de las comunidades zentraedi que están en su zona de patrullaje… y dado que el Skull es el escuadrón más cercano, necesitamos que vayan a investigar.

- No hay problema. – Rick observó las coordenadas que ya le habían sido transmitidas a su computadora de vuelo. – Esa zona no está muy lejos de aquí… no nos tomará más de un par de horas atender esta llamada. ¿Qué es lo que se sabe sobre lo que ocurre en la región, comandante?

- Solamente reportaron movimientos extraños en el Sector Este, capitán. Quizás no sea nada más que un grupo de granjeros zentraedi transportando su cosecha… pero más vale asegurarnos. Tengan cuidado, Líder Skull, los reportes metereológicos pronostican tormenta y poca visibilidad en las siguientes horas.

- ¡Entendido!

Rick terminó la comunicación con la central y enseguida transmitió sus órdenes a los dos pilotos que lo acompañaban ese día en su patrullaje. Mientras se dirigían al lugar señalado por sus coordenadas, el capitán Hunter pensaba que en cualquier otra circunstancia él se hubiera sentido contrariado al ser enviado a un reconocimiento de ese tipo justo cuando su patrullaje estaba por terminar… pero no ese día…

No cuando sabía que dentro de dos horas más la capitana Hayes tomaría el control de la Central de Operaciones… y de una u otra manera él se tendría que reportar ante ella para darle parte del resultado de su vuelo de reconocimiento y recibir sus órdenes de volver a la base.

- Al menos verla por la pantalla de la red táctica. – Rick sonrió e involuntariamente se estremeció. - ¡Y con un poco de buena suerte, cenar con ella esta noche!

El capitán Hunter comenzaba a pensar que las cosas podrían solucionarse… que aquel podría ser un buen día… y quizás llegar a convertirse en una nochebuena inolvidable.

-

* * *

-

Media hora antes de que comenzara su turno de trabajo en la Central de Operaciones, la capitana Lisa Hayes entró a su oficina y arrojó su bolso de mensajero sobre un sofá adyacente a la puerta antes de comenzar a quitarse su gabardina y colgarla en el perchero. Tenia unos minutos antes de comenzar su turno para ponerse al día de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la central durante el turno anterior, así que—

Pero su tren de pensamientos fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando sus ojos se clavaron en un objeto que se encontraba sobre su escritorio… y que por su tamaño y su empaque festivo, era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y de pronto Lisa sintió que se había quedado sin aliento. Una de sus manos involuntariamente se posó sobre su pecho mientras ella, paso a paso e incluso sintiéndose algo mareada, comenzó a acercarse a su escritorio.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Lisa jugueteó con los listones del moño que decoraba aquella caja de regalo y después delineó los contornos del envoltorio. Le tomó unos segundos antes de decidirse a abrir la caja… no era necesario que tuviera alguna nota ni nada, ella sabía perfectamente bien de quien venía y aquello no ayudaba nada en hacerla sentir dueña de sus emociones.

Con un movimiento certero, Lisa abrió la caja y un pequeño grito de sorpresa y emoción escapó involuntariamente de sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron en su contenido: un hermoso libro de pastas color cobre decorado con un extraño símbolo formado por dos serpientes que se mordían mutuamente la cola.

Uno de sus libros favoritos de su infancia… uno del que guardaba hermosos recuerdos y al que siempre le había tenido un gran cariño y por el que había sentido especial predilección.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa levantó el libro con cuidado, como si fuera un bebé, y lo abrazó contra su pecho. – Pero… ¿Cómo recordaste que…¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Lo separó de sí y acarició el símbolo que el libro tenía en la portada. Enseguida se apresuró a abrir el libro y, tal y como ella secretamente lo esperaba, encontró que había algunas líneas escritas en la primera página con la inconfundible caligrafía de su piloto, líneas que ella comenzó a leer, más bien a beber como si fueran agua… frases que ella reconoció enseguida… porque toda esa dedicatoria estaba escrita casi exclusivamente con frases tomadas directamente del libro que ella sostenía en sus manos.

"_Yo estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo. Esto no es el final, es el principio. Tus deseos se harán realidad a través de mí. Mi único deseo es verte¿sabes? Como en el instante aquel en el que me miraste… ¿Me cumplirás mi deseo? Sé que te he hecho esperar mucho… han sido muchas razones… miedo a que quizás tú esperabas a alguien digno de ti, no a alguien como yo. Déjame ver quien soy yo en realidad… déjame ver mi propia imagen reflejada en tus ojos."_

Y debajo de eso, la firma de Rick Hunter y la fecha de aquel día.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Lisa, mientras volvía a leer aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Se talló furiosamente su rostro con el puño de su uniforme, limpiando las lágrimas que muy a su pesar comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué, Rick? – Habló en voz alta. - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

La capitana Hayes notó que había un separador en una de las últimas páginas del libro y movida por la curiosidad, abrió el libro en el lugar marcado, encontrándose con que Rick había colocado una pequeña flecha al lado de un párrafo.

- ¿Leíste el libro? – Lisa preguntó con incredulidad. - ¿Rick Hunter… realmente te tomaste la molestia de _leer_ este libro?

Pero cuando leyó el párrafo que Rick había marcado, Lisa sintió que sería incapaz de controlar el latir intenso y urgente de su propio corazón. La siempre circunspecta capitana Hayes tuvo que buscar apoyo en su pesado escritorio de madera, hasta sentarse en su sillón detrás de él.

"_¡Ayúdame, por favor¡No me abandones! No puedo salir solo de este hielo. ¡Ayúdame¡Sólo tú puedes librarme de él…¡Tú sólo!"_

Aquellas eran las palabras que Rick había marcado en la página 398 de aquel libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Lisa Hayes.

- ¿Por qué, Rick? – Lisa se repitió. - ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer contigo¿Esperas que simplemente te de otra oportunidad, después de lo que sucedió hace dos semanas? Rick… si cada vez que Minmei aparezca en tu vida, tú vas a salir corriendo tras ella como lo hiciste ese día… si el camino hasta Ciudad Monumento fue más corto para ti que el camino hasta el Café Seciele… entonces ¿Qué puedo esperar yo de ti, Rick? Dime… ¿Por qué tendría que darle otra oportunidad a alguien como tú?

De manera casi automática, Lisa abrió el libro que tenía ante ella en una página al azar. Aquel era un juego que ella solía jugar cuando era pequeña y los libros eran su única compañía: hacía una pregunta y abría el libro para obtener una respuesta. Y la respuesta que aquel libro de cubierta color cobre le dio a aquella pregunta que acababa de formular, hizo que Lisa se quedara sin habla:

"_Porque él ha participado en todo lo que tú has vivido y ha ido contigo en tu largo viaje"_, Lisa leyó en la página 169 de su libro.

Como si la capitana Hayes no estuviera ya lo suficientemente sorprendida con todo aquello, el súbito toquido que altero el completo silencio de su oficina terminó por hacerla saltar en su asiento.

- ¡Adelante! – Respondió ella más por inercia que por voluntad.

La puerta se abrió y Claudia Grant entró.

La recién llegada se quedó inmóvil frente al escritorio de su oficial superior y mejor amiga, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Lisa se notaba pálida y la expresión de terror que tenía en su rostro le pareció graciosa a Claudia, quien simplemente se instaló en una silla.

- Discúlpame… ¿Te asusté?

- Yo… - Lisa balbuceó. – No, no—yo sólo estaba…

- ¡Ah! – Claudia sonrió radiantemente. - ¡Un regalo de navidad de tu _admirador no-tan-secreto_!

- ¡Claudia! – Lisa la regañó, recuperando súbitamente la compostura. - ¿Cómo va todo en la central¿Vienes a entregar tu reporte? Mi turno empieza en unos minutos y…

- Todo en orden. – Claudia arrojó la carpeta con su reporte sobre el escritorio de Lisa. – Hubo una falsa alarma sobre unos movimientos zentraedis en el sector este, pero el capitán Hunter se encargó de la situación y ya viene de regreso a la base.

- ¿Qué? – El terror más absoluto volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Lisa. - ¡Pero él debería de haber aterrizado hace dos horas!

- Hmmm… ¿Exactamente qué parte de _"el capitán Hunter se encargó de la situación"_ no le quedó clara, capitana Hayes?

- ¡No te burles, Claudia! – Lisa arrugó el entrecejo.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que verlo y hablar con él. – Comentó su amiga como de pasada. – Agradecerle por este regalo que te hizo… _"La Historia Interminable"_, uno de tus libros favoritos de tu niñez… al parecer el capitán Hunter realmente pone atención a los detalles, Lisa. Sería descortés el no agradecerle un regalo como este.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Rick quien me dio este regalo? – Lisa se defendió. – Él no es la única persona que podría habérmelo dado¿sabes?

La mirada entre burlona y divertida que Claudia le lanzó a su amiga fue suficiente para desarmarla. Lisa se hundió en su asiento y suspiró, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- De acuerdo… de acuerdo… fue él. Pero eso no significa nada.

- ¿Y ya pensaste qué vas a regalarle esta navidad¿O ya tienes su regalo listo para ser entregado esta noche?

- ¿QUÉ? – Lisa saltó en su asiento. - ¡Claudia, no puedes estar hablando en serio! No pienso verlo, mucho menos darle un regalo…

- Él te dio uno a ti…

Lisa miró su libro y pasó su mano cariñosamente por su cubierta. De haber sido cualquier otro regalo ella no hubiera dudado en devolvérselo a Rick, con un atento saludo navideño, algo así como _"ya deja de molestar_"… pero ese libro… ¿Cómo podría ella devolverle ese libro?

Una vez más se encontró maldiciendo a Rick Hunter… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que conocerla tan bien¿Cómo era que ese piloto cabeza dura conocía tan bien sus puntos débiles?

- ¿Y bien? – Claudia insistió.

- Claudia… yo—no creo que… es decir, yo no…

- ¡Lisa, Lisa, Lisa! – Su amiga sacudió la cabeza. – Tienes que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Tienes que escuchar lo que él tenga que decirte. El chico cometió un error… cometió mil errores, - Claudia se corrigió cuando vio la mirada que Lisa le había lanzado. – Pero está arrepentido y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas… a como está su situación, no creo que el que hablaras con él empeorara el asunto. Están tocando fondo, amiga… algo bueno puede salir de todo esto.

- No lo sé… - Lisa suspiró y volvió a hundirse en su silla. – No puedo odiarlo, Claudia… tú lo sabes… lo quiero. Pero no puedo vivir de esta manera… si cada vez que _ella_ aparezca en su vida él… - Lisa gruñó y dejó la conclusión de su frase al aire.

- Lisa, hablé con él esta mañana. – Claudia le informó con cautela. – Conozco a Rick y créeme que lo vi cambiado… diferente… no podría explicarlo pero se ve más maduro y totalmente conciente de lo que hizo. No estaría aquí abogando por él si no hubiera observado ese cambio en él y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Lisa preguntó, tratando de fingir una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- Me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas… Lisa, no te pido que le des una oportunidad porque sé que no la merece. Te pido que _te des_ esa oportunidad a ti misma… porque yo creo que tú sí la mereces.

- ¿Y cuál sería la diferencia? – Lisa sacudió la cabeza. – Terminaría por suceder exactamente lo mismo que sucedió aquella noche lluviosa… hablamos, dijimos que las cosas iban a cambiar… pasamos unos momentos juntos y después… después él se fue con ella, me hizo a un lado… se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera ella… ¡Va a ser lo mismo, Claudia!

- ¡No va a ser así!

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina. – Hoy podemos hablar y pretender que las cosas han quedado arregladas y que todo está bien en el mundo… ¿Y si mañana Minmei se aparece en la puerta de su casa, qué?

- ¡Como si Minmei se fuera a aparecer en la puerta de la casa de un piloto de combate! – Claudia se rió.

- Mira, Claudia… - Lisa volvió a tomar asiento y se frotó la sien. – Sé que quieres ayudar, que tus intenciones son buenas… pero las cosas no son tan fáciles… tú estás aplicando a este problema los parámetros que tú tenías en tu relación con Roy… yo no soy tú, Claudia… y definitivamente Rick no es Roy. No creo que realmente comprendas nuestras circunstancias… yo te agradezco el interés pero… no creo que tus consejos sean válidos en este caso.

Claudia bajó la mirada, sabiendo que probablemente Lisa tuviera razón. Lo que ella estaba viviendo con Rick Hunter parecía ser mucho más complicado y complejo que lo que ella había tenido que vivir con Roy Fokker. Sin embargo al menos tenía que hacer el intento.

- Tal vez tengas razón, Lisa… pero creo que no estás siendo justa contigo misma… debes de creer un poco más en ti… sentirte segura de lo que eres, de lo que tienes. Yo creo que Rick finalmente se ha dado cuenta de la clase de mujer que tiene a su lado. No me vas a decir que no estás dispuesta a intentarlo… si las cosas no resultan, al menos no te quedarás por siempre con la duda de qué hubiera podido haber sucedido si te hubieras dado esta oportunidad.

- No lo sé, Claudia.

- Lisa… mírame a los ojos…

La capitana obedeció lo que su amiga le pedía. Muy a su pesar sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Claudia la observó por unos momentos, como si quisiera desentrañar ese amasijo de contradicciones y enigmas que Lisa Hayes era… pero no tuvo éxito.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Claudia…

- ¡Sólo respóndeme con un sí o un no¿Lo amas… amas a Rick Hunter?

- Más que a mi vida… - La respuesta de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

Claudia no respondió, simplemente guardó silencio, permitiendo que Lisa Hayes sacara sus propias conclusiones. La capitana, por su parte, suspiró y sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado, presagiando una nevada y el aire había comenzado a soplar con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, en silencio Lisa le deseó buena suerte a Rick en su regreso a la base.

- ¿Qué podría decirle, Claudia? – Finalmente Lisa preguntó con voz apenas audible.

- No tienes que decirle nada. – Su amiga se encogió de hombros. – Solo escucha lo que él tiene que decir. Entonces sabrás que responder y que decisión tomar.

- ¿Debería hablar con él? – Lisa se preguntó en voz alta.

- Las cosas no pueden empeorar…

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero…

- ¡Lisa, date esa oportunidad! Solo piensa que de una u otra manera, las cosas quedarán claras esta misma noche entre ustedes si tú decides hablar con él. Mañana será un nuevo día.

- Puede ser… - Lisa susurró.

Claudia sonrió, sabiendo que Lisa finalmente había dado su brazo a torcer y había entrado en razón, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Conociendo a Lisa como la conocía, Claudia supo que ese era un momento que no debía dejar ir. No podía permitir que la terquedad regresara al corazón de su amiga. Tenía que actuar rápido.

- Bueno, me alegra que al menos hayas sido más razonable que tu piloto, amiga. Al menos a ti no tuve que golpearte.

- ¿Golpeaste a Rick? – Lisa miró a Claudia con incredulidad.

- Ya te contaré… ahora dime¿Piensas llevarle algún regalo de navidad al capitán Hunter? Sería un buen detalle para corresponder al que él te trajo… y una buena manera de romper el hielo y hacer las paces. Y no me digas que no sabes que regalarle porque estoy segura de que tienes mil opciones en la cabeza.

- Sí, bueno… en realidad sí hay un par de cosas que él ha querido por algún tiempo y que creo que le agradarían pero… pero mi turno termina hasta la media noche y no creo que—

- ¡Olvídalo, Lisa! – Claudia tomó el intercomunicador. – Yo me encargo… ¿Central? Esta es la comandante Grant… sí, solo llamo para avisar que la capitana Hayes no se presentará a cubrir su turno… que la teniente Porter la cubra… así es… eso es todo.

Claudia miró a Lisa y le guiñó un ojo. La capitana no salía de su estupor y aquello pareció causarle gracia a su amiga, quien de inmediato la tomó por el brazo, jalándola hacia la puerta.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! Te acompaño al centro a que le compres ese regalo a tu piloto… ya después te subiré a un taxi y te enviaré por entrega inmediata a casa del capitán Hunter.

- Pero Claudia, yo…

- ¡Ya todo está arreglado! – Claudia le alargó su gabardina a Lisa para que se la pusiera. - ¡Vamos, abrígate bien que parece que va a nevar!

La comandante Grant ya había ido a tomar el libro que Rick le había regalado a Lisa de encima de la mesa y lo había metido en el bolso de la capitana. Claudia sabía que entre aquel libro y el regalo que Lisa le comprara a Rick, tendrían un buen tema de conversación para romper el hielo y al menos iniciar aquella noche en terreno seguro.

- _¡Y espero que me esté ganando algunas indulgencias por todo lo que tengo que pasar con estos dos!_ – Pensó Claudia, mientras empujaba a Lisa hacia la puerta de su oficina.

El capitán Rick Hunter aterrizaría en la base aérea en unos minutos, Claudia pensó. Seguramente se le informaría que Lisa no estaba en la central. Ella se ocuparía de tener a Lisa entretenida por un rato, para darle tiempo a Rick de ir a su casa y prepararse para recibirla.

- _Le daré dos o tres horas…_ - Claudia pensó, mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. – _Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que ese piloto cabeza dura ponga las cosas en orden en su casa y se prepare a recibir a Lisa como ella se lo merece. Espero que al menos tenga la delicadeza de comprar algo de comida y de asear un poco la casa… _

Apenas Claudia y Lisa habían salido de la base militar de Ciudad Macross, cuando comenzó a nevar… y mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ellas, lo único en lo que Lisa podía pensar eran las palabras de Claudia… aquella noche realmente podría significar un nuevo comienzo en su relación. Si Rick estaba dispuesto a aceptar el compromiso, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo su corazón de manera incondicional. ¡Si tan solo esa fuera la noche en la que ambos pudieran finalmente ser sinceros respecto a sus sentimientos!

Y cuando entraron en el taxi que las llevaría al centro de la ciudad, Lisa miró las ventanas empañadas de aquel vehículo y esbozó una leve sonrisa de esperanza. Recordó la nochebuena del año anterior, aquella que había pasado con Rick y lo maravilloso que todo había sido entre ellos. ¡Esa noche debía ser igual o mejor! Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. ¡Había extrañado tanto a Rick en esos días! El solo pensar en volverlo a ver hizo que se sintiera emocionada… terriblemente nerviosa, pero emocionada.

¿Tendría ella finalmente el valor de confesarle a Rick sus verdaderos sentimientos? Y en caso del piloto… ¿Se atrevería finalmente a dejar salir lo que realmente llevaba en su corazón… lo que realmente sentía por ella?

Sin siquiera ser conciente de ello, recordó un párrafo del libro que Rick le había regalado… un párrafo que ella había leído hacía ya muchos años y que de pronto recordaba perfectamente… un párrafo que ella adaptó a su propia historia y a su situación personal:

"_Aquella noche, a pesar de su cansancio, la muchacha continuamente veía una imagen ante sí… era como si el hombre en aquella imagen quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiera por estar encerrado en el bloque de hielo. La muchacha quería ayudarlo, hacer que el hielo se licuara. Como si soñara despierta se veía a sí misma abrazando el hielo para hacerlo fundirse con el calor de su cuerpo."_

- Hoy podría ser la noche. – Lisa pensó con dulzura. – Rick… por favor no arruines las cosas… déjame confiar en ti… permíteme creer en ti… déjame acercarme a ti y te prometo que te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida, Rick Hunter. ¡Dime que tú también sientes algo por mí y te entregaré mi amor desde hoy y para siempre!

La capitana Hayes hizo una pausa y dejó escapar un suspiro corto. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si con eso pudiera controlar el latido violento e impetuoso de su propio corazón.

- Tú lo eres todo para mí, piloto. Tienes mi corazón en tus manos… por favor Rick, no lo lastimes.

El taxi dejó atrás la solitaria zona militar y se encaminó hacia el iluminado y festivo centro de Ciudad Macross que en aquella Nochebuena y a pesar de la nieve que caía sobre la ciudad, lucía alegre y lleno de vida. Aquel vehiculo se internó en aquellas calles rebosantes de luz y alegría llevando en su interior a una mujer decidida a que esa noche enfrentaría el destino que la vida le tenía deparado… cualquiera que este fuera y crearía un nuevo comienzo para lo que ella esperaba fuera su propia historia interminable… su historia de amor. ---

-

* * *

_Notas de Autor:_

- ¡Hola a todos! Me da mucho gusto estar de nuevo por acá aunque sea con una historia relativamente corta (en comparación con las anteriores). Siempre me he preguntado que sucedió en esos espacios en blanco que nos dejaron en la serie y ésta es mi interpretación de uno de ellos: esos días que transcurrieron entre los episodios 34 y 35 de la serie.

- Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido impulsando y apoyando para que siga escribiendo historias de _los H2_. No niego que después de HL terminé algo agotada, pero una no puede estar alejada de ellos por mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron HL hasta el final! Realmente significó muchísimo para mi el recibir tantos comentarios tan motivantes y conocer a tantas personas tan maravillosas a través de esa historia.

- En particular dedico esta historia a mis amigos Santiago, Paty y Sandra (y mi sobrinita Angie, por supuesto) por todo el apoyo y los buenos momentos que me han hecho pasar. ¡Gracias! Y un gran y afectuoso saludo desde México hasta Argentina.

- El libro que menciono en este capítulo y los fragmentos citados son de _"La Historia Interminable"_ de Michael Ende. Un libro bastante recomendable y muy agradable de leer.

- Finalmente, felices fiestas para todos y espero que nos volvamos a ver por estos rumbos en el 2008 y que el nuevo año venga lleno de nuevos retos, oportunidades, sueños y satisfacciones para todos. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-

* * *

**.: GTO – MX :.**

**- 2007 -**

* * *

- 


End file.
